Shinigami
by Chiyuuki
Summary: sequel to Falling In Love Itasaku, her Kual powers are hard to control to say the least but why do they go as far to test her love by flinging her and ITachi into another world?
1. New World

Chapter 1

Sakura leaned into Itachi's chest it was good to be in the embrace of a lovers arms, it had been three years since they had gotten together and gotten married, three years since she had been made whole, they were on their third anniversary trip. They had yet to have children yet, they had wanted to wait until she could better control her powers and their standing in the village was more stable, there were still people who were against Itachi. She looked out to the sunset; it was their best anniversary yet.

He pulled her away from him and stared into her eyes, a flash of love crossed his eyes he reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet case, he opened it revealing a choker black onyx with silvery web design the center piece was the Uchiha emblem, next to it was a red earring with silver. He clasped the choker on her neck and put the red earring on one of his ears, "This way we will always know whether the other is safe and sound." She looked up at him, instantly an image flashed up in her mind the vision came by too fast blinding her.

She fell against his chest, it whirled through her head. She gasped, "Itachi!" She held onto him as tightly as possible. A blast of wind engulfed both of them prying at her fingers, "Sakura!" She heard him call out she only held onto him all the tighter, her inner had given her the information, there were times when a Kual was sucked into another world, and on very small occasions when they were traveling with someone that person wouldn't come back.

She held tighter and tighter, but suddenly the wind ripped her away from Itachi they were both in the same blue sky which meant that they would land in the same world, "I'll find you!" she shouted as she was pulled one way and he was pulled to another. He saw him reach out toward her as he was pulled into shadows of another plane of this world while she plummeted to the ground. When he disappeared from sight she turned to face the fast approaching ground, as a Kual she wouldn't be able to die from just a fall. She flipped around so her legs faced the ground, on impact she wound let the ground take up the force and bounce back up to steady herself.

She landed on the ground it had taken up more force then she thought it would, creating on hell of a crater around her. The air felt different there was more chakra flowing in the environment then she thought possible as if everything there were chakra. She shook her head it wasn't time for her to be wondering at the scenery. She closed her eyes and felt the slight tug of Itachi's presence it was extremely faint that she could barely grasp hold of it. She clenched her new choker and felt his chakra and concentrated.

He was definitely alive; she felt the tug come from the left. Immediately she was off in that direction fingering her weapons pack, thank god they had both brought all of their weapons, her pack was still intact. She ran into the forest flying through the trees frustrated that his chakra didn't get even the tiniest of bits closer. She pushed herself harder without warning a huge monster came bursting through the trees. He eyes slightly widened it was huge and ugly, it had a skull for a head and glowing yellow eyes it was a creature that she had never seen before.

Immediately she reached for one of the swords on her back, Itachi had taught her how to use it well. In an instant she whipped it out and put in front of her as a shield as the monster charged its mouth wide open. To her surprised the sword cracked, she pushed herself back before it shattered completely.

She landed in a nearby tree and then jumped to the ground, it was fast, but she was faster. She analyzed its chakra level it was a bit higher than that of one of Tsunades summoned slugs about her height big but not too much for her to handle. From what she had seen its skin was tough she would have to use long range attacks, she didn't want to use her chakra punches just yet. She jumped high in the air and released, a 'fire phoenix' a move that Itachi had taught her.

One fire balls hit the ugly monster it burst into flames and screamed she covered her sensitive ears as she fell back down to earth. She landed beside the ugly flaming monster it was strange looking beyond compare, she probed it with her chakra, and felt repulsed to find screaming souls, she felt their pain and crumpled to the ground she shivered, it was horrible. She backed herself up against a tree until she could stay calm.

Just then a group of strangely dressed people appeared, she recognized the clothe structure, clothes for those of the samurai, were they the ones who defended this world? She wondered. Quietly she got up and cut her chakra down and watched them from a nearby shadow of a tree. They all wore black, behind her she felt a ripple in chakra, and "Wow you have pink hair just like, Yachiru!" Suddenly she felt herself football tackled from behind. The presence wasn't dangerous in fact it reminded her of one of the bratty little Konoha kids she landed to the ground with a grunt.

The group turned in her direction. She turned to see a little pink haired girl seated on her back. She was confused how did a child manage to get behind he so easily? Then again when she thought of it Itachi was also a genius when he was a child he was probably playing jokes like this when he was that age as well. Sakura flipped out from under the child and retreated up the tree where she could look down at the people who stared back up at her.

They looked strange to her why would they want to wear such inconvenient and floppy clothes? Their kimono probably limited free movement, in return they stared up at her, she was at a loss for words she wasn't used to strange confrontations like this so she did what every ninja did when faced with an unreadable conflict. Sakura ran. It first started out just descending to the ground then once she touched down she rammed all of her chakra in her legs letting her fly through the trees, with ease.

Lucky for her no one followed, she looked to the towns all of them had roughly around the same clothes they were kimonos. She felt for Itachi's chakra it was still in the same place far far away. She looked at the town's people from the shadows and down at her own clothes she wouldn't be able to blend in even if she tried although she brought weapons she brought no disguises, and she wasn't sure how long she could hold a genjutsu in this world.

She would have to wait until night fell to explore. She looked to the huge tower in the middle of the city, she could feel something special something that would help her get Itachi back but she couldn't place her finger on it, but it was definitely there, she had no plans and she had no knowledge of this new world but she didn't have the time. Usually a ninja would study their surroundings better but she couldn't afford that. A kual could only live so long without their chosen one, unless they found a new one and Sakura wasn't about to change her affections not when she could feel Itachi's chakra the choker on her neck the wedding band on her finger.

Judging from her current state since she was young she could sustain living without him for roughly two years any farther than that and she would begin to fade. She fingered the Uchiha charm on her neck thinking of Itachi worrying. Then again he was Itachi if anyone could survive in this strange new world it would be him at least that's what she chose to believe. Her confidence had wavered when she saw the monster, she was pretty sure that it was just small fry.


	2. Saving the Innocent

Chapter 2

She waited until the sun sank low and submerged this new world into darkness now was the time to make her move. She stole a kimono with pants to match it no matter what she wanted free movement; she also took an abandoned straw hat to cover up her strange hair color. She hid all of her weapons in easily accessible spots. Tired she propped herself against a tree facing toward the white washed walls of the inner city, she had a feeling she would need the energy when the time came.

She woke to a bright day she was ready to walk the streets. She walked at a slow amble her eyes and hair hooded under the straw hat. The kimono she put over her clothes were a bit awkward she didn't like moving around in such baggy clothing. Slowly as if she didn't mean too she approached the wall. She touched it and drew back quickly it was a barrier enforced with pure chakra.

Because she was a Kual she would be able to pass with no problem but it still took her aback in how solid it felt something much more advanced than any of the barriers in Konoha. She coated herself with her chakra and then touched a hand to the barrier again, this time sliding slowly through, like going through extremely thick syrup. Without problems she reached the other side, she felt the air get slightly heavier. It was filled with chakra in a way it was a good way to nurture her chakra lacking side.

Since she had become a Kual her chakra reserves shot up but she lacked the necessary resources to fill it up, here she could do so easily just by letting it naturally flow in. She wandered the strange precinct, the walls were made of chakra everything here seemed to be made purely and solely of chakra it was somehow simply amazing.

She let her senses lead her, since she had been able to find Itachi all those years ago easily by following her instincts, she had learned to trust them. She closed her eyes to concentrate, and followed the empty pathways. She came to a grand stair case the view was beautiful, if only Itachi could see she thought. She felt a shudder wrack her body, the air got denser, there was a splitting howl. At the bottom of the stair case five people dressed in black samurai outfits and white over jacket with different numbers appeared.

She felt her jaw as she watched the sky split open and shock go through her as a giant blob with spikes around its neck appear. It had a skull on its head and had glowing yellow eyes. When the shock wore off she felt Itachi's chakra, it was suddenly so much closer as if she could reach out and grab it. Without thinking she leapt forward with chakra filled legs, it was coming from the portal. Easily she dodged the giant monsters swing arching her body to go straight for the portal.

Behind her she heard screaming, she looked back to see, there were people in black being massacred by the thing, just then little minions began to spew out. Sakura sighed, she had to help, sometimes being a Good Samaritan was a huge pain in the ass. She turned and let herself fall she put chakra in her fist as she descended upon the huge monster and punched down. The huge mask like skull made a huge cracking noise, the monster screamed. She jumped back up to release a wind jutsu; she let it cut through the air and into the huge black monster.

She waved her hand in a circular motion of a half moon summoning her small steel sheaves to protect her; they formed wings on her back. The oyster came to turn to her, and attacked, it was surprisingly fast for such a huge thing but it wasn't a hard thing to dodge. She attacked it over and over again with wind chakra slicing it to pieces, after the third time it fell down. She looked around she could tell she wasn't the one who struck the final blow.

She looked around to find a person dressed in black hurtling straight toward her, it wasn't an attack more like the person was falling, on top of that he was unconscious, she looked to the ground it was a long fall, and it seemed that everyone was busy with their own battles. She sighed again that person falling wasn't strong enough to get out of that landing alive but she could. Quickly he fell past her and she dived after him making herself smaller and smaller.

It wasn't until at the last moment that she caught the boy and cushioned the fall with her body. And naturally the force of that impact hurt, it was a good thing she knew how to turn off her pain sensors, she saw herself cough up blood as she landed, the small white haired boy lay collapsed on her, he was wearing one of the white coats his number was seven. He also had a fever one that no normal human could deal with.

She tried to get up and found that she had broken nearly all of her ribs fractured her leg and cracked her skull. She wasn't particularly worried about that though then the ruptured organs bleeding inside. She closed her eyes to ignore the pain and gather the strength to gently push the boy off. It took her a few minutes to quiet her clamoring body. Gently she pushed the boy off. She painfully got herself up her little metal sheaves help he r up until she was sitting up, she cursed as the pain laced her motions. She studied herself from a medical standpoint, the fall had done more then she expected.

Slowly her head trickled slow blood trying to coagulate, her arms were scraped and oozing, her leg was fractures and bruised, her ribcage was just about shattered, and her organs were just about toast. She attended to the one that needed more attention her ruptured organs, she worked on re-inflating one of her lungs and healing up the small break opens that her organs had so they wouldn't leak. She then turned to her ribcage, it took her a lot to concentrate on her shattered ribs but in the end she was able to patch herself together.

When those two major wounds were done she dragged herself to the boy, she studied him as well, a fever of 37.5 Celsius, his right arm was broken, and there was a bloody gash on his neck but otherwise he was fine. She looked to the sword in his hand; gently she pried his fingers off of it and moved to work it back into the sheath. She went to repair the damaged skin on his neck, until she found a katana pressed up against her throat, it made her jump, "Don't touch him." An elderly woman said, Sakura looked up from under the now half tattered hat. She was pretty, blue eyes flaming orange hair and a bust size to rival Tsunade's.

"I meant no harm." Sakura stated in a neutral voice the sword was only pushed hard into her throat. She sighed she was beginning to know how Itachi felt when dealing with uncooperative people. Instantly she had the boy in her arms and across the crater she had made in landing. She pressed her hand to the childs throat healing up the gash nicely so it would leave no scar. She placed the boy down gently cradling her head, then leaping quickly away to avoid a blow by sword.

She threw shuriken at her perpetrator, she was massly outnumbered she had no choice but to have them listen to her. As much as she didn't want to she closed her eyes and stood perfectly still she felt more than one katana press against her bodies many fatal points. Slowly she opened her eyes. "I mean no harm." She said again now was the time to be diplomatic just as Tsunade had taught her and in this new world diplomatic was her only choice.


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3

Slowly so they could see her every move she removed her hat, "My name is Uchiha, Sakura. I mean you no harm…I'm just looking for someone." They swords didn't relax one bit, she sighed again this was just a pain in the ass she wanted to tear the swords from their grasps but she couldn't she couldn't handle this many even if she tried, a fractured leg was meant to be stayed off of. "Who is this person you seek for?" "I don't think you would know him, he's my husband… We were separated upon entering this world and I felt if I came here someone would be able to help…"

And elderly man appeared before them, he waved down the swords, but she stayed alert. She stayed where she was, "What are you?" the old man asked his presence was smothering it made it hard for her to breath in the slightest degree. "So you noticed?" she asked wondering if the man truly knew what he was talking about, "Here in this world we don't have tricks like you do, what are you?" she blinked a bit disappointed he didn't know what he was talking about, "A ninja, ninja of Konoha." "How did you get here?" "She nodded toward the barrier, "I passed through, but not due to the fact that you think, the barrier let me in, it was assigned to only let authorized people in but since you could say that I'm special it let me through, but I truly mean no harm. I'm merely looking for someone."

She waved to the sky in which the gaping hole was, "When that, whatever you call it appeared I felt his chakra, and meant to follow, but since it seemed you were having a hard time I wanted to help you out, or did you not need it?" She kept her face as blank as possible but she could feel her heart going a mile a minute, she leaned onto her left foot when her right one was beginning to bother her. The old man turned, "We shall listen to your story later." The swords fell away, she looked to the group who began to surround the fallen boy in white, "He's fine he just needs that fever to go down, his neck should be fine." They paused and examined his neck, then carted him away.

The white group convened around her acting as if they were guards, she took a forward only to leap backward, getting scratched by a weird sword, wielded by a black and white man. She landed on her right foot, sending a jolt up her leg making a wider crack in her fractured foot, she muffled a pained shout. She pressed a glowing hand to her leg she should have healed it but she didn't have the time at that moment.

"Before we talk would you like to be an experiment?" she felt a twitch in her eye this person was just like Orochimaru. "Actually that has to be at the very bottom of my to do list." She said huffing, the atmosphere was something she wasn't used to yet. She was beginning to get a little irritated. "One of the people in white began to reach out to her, "Touch me and you become a permanent fixture to the ground." She felt her hands shake in irritation, the man who was black and white continued to reach out, she directed her little metal sheaves to surround her lit a shield.

She began walking after the old man and slowly one by one the men in white began to follow. By the time she was up the stairs she was almost dead on her feet, the atmosphere was really starting to get to her it felt very heavy, she eyed the people behind her, she still didn't trust them, she fingered her pendant, her clothes were inconvenient and baggy the atmosphere made her feel uncomfortable and her body was banged up, to top it off she was tired, she could already feel the lack of Itachi by her side make her weaker.

When they finally reached their destination she was almost shaking from exhaustion, she could feel the power she had used earlier begin to make her deteriorate slowly from the inside."Before we begin.. I have something to ask, what were the things we were fighting earlier? And where is this?" She wanted to lean up against something, more importantly she wanted to sleep. Her limbs felt like Jell-O, she saw that he was confused, "I'm sorry we'll have to continue this conversation later." She felt herself fall sideways she was so tired, "Oh and be sure that Mr. black and white does nothing to me, my body will automatically move on its own if anything that means any harm to me touches me."

Slowly she felt herself sink into darkness barley aware of her surroundings, in her dream she shifted, looking, often times when one or the other were on a mission if they were sleeping at the same time or if Itachi were using his sharingan they would be able to meet each other. Sakura wandered looking for him, she felt bitter disappointment wash over her when she felt that he wasn't there, she was feeling lonely, more lonely then she ever was even before she met Itachi. 'Where are you?' she wondered in the darkness of the dream, she wanted to see him, her beloved Itachi.

She woke her eyes already focused her body no longer ached, she sat up and stretched she hadn't been bed ridden for too long it seems her body was okay. She looked to her surroundings she was on a soft futon, similar to the ones in the Uchiha house, she hadn't been changed out of her clothes, frankly she figures that they were all too scared to get close to her after she said that.

She ripped off the useless baggy pants but left the top part on it made a convenient jacket. She felt no one guarding her, she thought it strange, she opened the door, to find a garden she figured she might as well get her body back on track. She did warm ups it felt great most of all it took her mind off of Itachi, "Energetic aren't we?" she turned, she hadn't even felt him come, he had on a straw hat and a pink robe, "You are?" she asked politely. "Shunsui Kyōraku so very please to meet such a beautiful woman here." She felt her left eye twitch he reminded her of someone.

She suddenly remembered she began to back away he was just like Jiraya just younger and probably more annoying as well. "Wrongs wrong little kitten?" She felt an even bigger twitch, she felt the urge to bolt, which is exactly what she did. What was annoying was he followed and every chance he got he bothered her, until she was screaming at the top of her lungs for him to get the hell away, she entered a square full of black robed people, "FOR GODS SAKE I'M MARRIED WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

"Don't be cold pinky-chan!" Sakura felt a vein pop, "WHO YA CALLIN PINKY?!" she punched him, with a little chakra sending him flying into a wall. Surprisingly enough he emerged virtually unharmed his face red, "Darling is so feisty I love feisty women." It hit her he was drunk, people like him drunk were not a good sign. She turned tail and weaved through the crowd with speed. When he suddenly appeared before her arms open, she jumped back throwing shuriken in his direction.

"Oooh pretty swirly things!" distracted by the shuriken she ran faster shoving chakra into her legs sending her flying, until she came smashing into a force maybe twice her size. She looked up to see a pair of drilling eyes go to her, he was a proud looking man black hair it was long pulled back by the white clips and long scarf, "Sorry." He reminded her of Itachi. "Pppppiinnnnkkkyyyyy-ccchhaaann!" she flinched and scrambled to her feet, "Sorry!" she said again frankly she didn't want to be alone with the man, if he reminded her so much of Itachi she would definitely be in trouble.

Tired she collapsed against a nearby wall, the place was huge! She breathed deeply in and out taking in every single piece of precious air and chakra, she was feeling a million times better she smiled for the first time in this new world but then it faded it felt empty without Itachi there to smile with her or hold her hand. She fingered the pendant again she felt his chakra it was still far away he was fine, but how long would it last?


	4. Forced Accomodations

Chapter 4

She stood before the congregation of white robes which she had learned to be 'captains' she stood at attention her head held high she would not put the Uchiha name to shame. "Your name?" the elderly man known as the first captain asked, "Uchiha, Sakura." she said simply, "Purpose for being here in the soul society?" she sighed she had explained this so many times over already, "I didn't mean to come here, but I lost my husband somewhere in your world and I would like to reclaim him." "How did you get to this world?" again she had explained this so many times before.

She decided it was time to speak up this conversation was getting them nowhere, "No matter how many times you ask, how many different and provocative ways you put it the answer will always be the same so may we get to the point?" She began to rub her temples in exasperation, "You!" she looked to one of the stands, "You will speak to a shinigami from a noble house with respect!" she waved away the comment, "In my world the Uchiha house is also a powerful noble family I know procedure, but since this is a new world those rules do not apply.

"Here I know neither rank or ways of how this culture works, and you expect me to know everything…" she sighed and rubbed her temples an impending migraine was coming on. "Look I thought I felt something in these walls that might help me find my husband, When that portal from whatever the hell it's called opened I felt him as clearly as day and now that its closed I can't feel anything at all.

"I assume then that he's somewhere in where ever that portal came from, so that mean I have to go there… So if you would like to get me out of your hair then merely point me in the right direction and I'll never bother you again." The room was silent until the one called Soi fon asked, "Why are you so hell bent on finding him? If he's in Es Mundo then he is as good as dead, you can live without a man cant you? Find another to fill that hole."

Sakura felt her eyes shift she was angry how dare they underestimate Itachi, "I thought that since you were souls you would notice right away but I'm not exactly human you know, due to my special circumstances yes I will eventually die from being without him, that's how strong my kinds devotion is to a loved one." The room was silent she sighed again she hated giving out long drawn explanations.

"Aside from me not being human, Itachi isn't exactly a normal human either, he's stronger than me even in my inhuman state, he could easily overpower me if he tried. He is the true heir of the Uchiha clan, and although it's been reduced to two sole survivors people still fear it greatly. His sharingan is among the strongest the world has seen, he was genius from birth, he was also almost able to take over the free world until he lost interest and came to me."

Again the room was silent, "Say you would never see him again how long would you live after that? What about the bonds with your friends? Wouldn't they keep you alive?" Sakura sighed again, "Maybe I didn't explain this clearly enough, yes having friends keeps us sane, but a partner regulates our power and keeps it manageable, Kuals who don't have pairs by the time they are my age are usually dead due to the great fluctuating power drawbacks there is to being my kind, our partner in exchange takes on part of that pain.

"I would only last roughly around two years and less, but I'll experience great bouts of pain, until my powers eat me from the inside out, and when they finally break their way through I just become a ticking time bomb capable of blowing up all of the free world, of course there is the offhanded chance that I might imprint on another in this world but the chances are slim. I know there is something here that you can provide me, like training, or how your swords work and where I can get one, but the question really is if you'll help me."

"What is this imprinting you speak of?" the black and white man asked, Sakura closed her eyes, "Imprinting, for my kind is like what you would call love at first sight, when I find myself unable to pull away from one person, tied down by my devotion. When I am no longer able to live without that one individual. I have imprinted on Itachi that is what he is to me. However there are the off handed cases when a imprinted one dies, and the Kual finds another, even rarer to find another who imprints on two separate people."

She looked up at the court her head high and proud, "I can be your destruction, and I can be a savior it all really depends on if you help me or not." The threat was bold and outright she didn't want to spend time beating around the bush, "And if we were to cut you down now?" Tetsugaya, asked captain of division 7. Sakura looked out the window and smirked, "Die huh? That's another condition I can't die if I still have a purpose in life, if something tries to cut me down a force field appears around me to keep me from dying, it bounces the attack back.

"And I can't die because Itachi doesn't want me to." "What do you mean by that?" the old man asked, she turned to them and smiled, "Another unfortunate drawback to inheriting my powers I am virtually in the mercy of my imprinted, I will do whatever they say if they absolutely mean it, so if Itachi told me to die, with an unwavering heart, filled with only that feeling. Out of devotion my body will move by itself and slit my throat just like that. With power comes responsibility for every gift you pay an equal price. An imprinted is meant to balance out a Kual and keep them in check…

"Unfortunate isn't it? For every pain I feel he feels it too, for every power I use a tolls will be taken on my body, for every life I take I must save another, being a Kual is about equal exchange and balance with the odds stacked up against you. I guess this is why my kind is so few in numbers… I'm not asking for this for free I can teach you our healing methods our ways of fighting and you can teach me yours. If you don't want to help I won't force the issue but I'll go to find him even if it means death, because that's what I was made to be."

She looked at them all the determination in her eyes secretly satisfied she had learned from all of those goddamned motivational speeches from Naruto. Who would have thought all of his talking would pay off one day for her? "Consider it, if I may I'll take my leave." She turned out the room, her head still held high. She felt for Itachi's chakra still the same distance but safe was he dominating their worlds she wondered and she smirked it wasn't like Itachi to sit still.

When she had tried to find him on missions he would leave a flaming and clear trail for her to follow, was he doing that now she wondered, she hopped among the buildings she had been allowed free passage only on the condition that she did not go outside of the barrier which was fine she needed to stay there for now anyway. She looked out to their training fields, all of them had swords it looked inconvenient to have such a thing but she figured she would need to learn. She lay on the rooftop and stared at the sky. She couldn't help but worry, was her Itachi safe?


	5. Lesson Time

Chapter 5

"So where shall we start to teach you?" asked her instructor, "Probably the basic chak-I mean spirit energy control, show me a couple times and show me how you manipulate it into an incantation and I'll figure out the rest." Rukia was a small girl but she was spunky and Sakura liked that, after a couple times Sakura connected the dots easily, it was her turn to teach Rukia, she found that visuals with bunny rabbit drawings and bear illustrations worked the best. By the end of their session Rukia and Sakura had learns so much, "Lets get you a sword now. Hold up your hands and concentrate on it in the figure of a katana." Sakura closed her eyes and let her chakra spill into it.

Moments later it materialized into a sword, Rukia handed her a sheath, that is your sword you will learn its name and power later, for now practice on Demon magic and I will learn your 'jutsu'" Sakura nodded. "Alright, in my world we call our spirit energy, chakra the more chakra you have the more powerful you are, but only a select few are born with that much power to waste, which is why the people below learn chakra control, knowing the exact amount needed to a T."

"Much like you nerves in your body, chakra flows everywhere, however if your hit just right your chakra points can be damaged, there is a certain clan in my world that specializes in such a thing, using a technique called the gentle fist, their clan have special eyes that can see your chakra points and accurately hit them." Sakura drew Illustration after Illustration she smiled it was like teaching a child. She explained everything in Konoha and the Nin hierarchy as well, the nobles and the different ruling clans. It was a lot to learn, before Sakura knew it she had gathered a crowd, then again it might have been good that way she had other people to spread the world. "Have any questions?" a couple hands shot up, she nodded to Zakarai Kenpachi, "So your people don't fight with swords?"

Sakura got up and took out her weapons scroll one by one she summoned them, "No but we do fight with a multitude of weapons usually there are times with hand to hand combat, but there are also nin with special abilities, that come from clans. We fight with genjutsu as well which allows us to confuse the enemy even trick them into killing comrades, and the regular jutsu where it can range to a multitude of things depending on your compatibility." " What's compatibility" "Your compatibility with a certain element and then you learn how to manipulate the land, usually by then you learn how to summon things as well."

"Whets a summoning?" Sakura scratched her neck in thought, "When you summon something like… Here I'll show you." She did a couple hands signs and slowed them down so they could see she put her hand against the ground and writing appeared on the surface bringing one of the fox family she had learned to summon. She took the fox cub and held it, "A summoning can vary, depending on what type of animal your preference is, they also have special abilities." She held the little cub up in one hand; it blew fire into the air.

She looked to the little fox, "You can go back now." The fox nodded, "See ya later Sakura-dono." It rubbed against her cheek and disappeared. She looked at the sun high in the sky and smiled, "Its getting a little late isn't anyone hungry?" she heard the growling of stomachs all around. "Here I'll cook something kay? Just lead me to the kitchens." " But how will you cook so much for everyone Rukia asked, "Its another type of jutsu called shadow clone, I'll show you when we get there."

The group of twenty leads her to the 4th division's kitchens, "Now watch carefully." She did an old familiar hand signal pattern and in a moment ten more of her showed, up she ordered the ten to start cooking, while she instructed the group, "This is called shadow clone jutsu, you can make as many copies of yourself and the enemy wont be able to tell the difference." Within thirty minutes food produced enough for an army of summon wrestlers was made and presented. She sat at one of the dining hall tables watching them eat; she looked over to Rukia, "So how is it?" Rukia nodded, "Good, but how did you learn to cook such delicious foods?" Sakura looked down and smiled a slight blush covering her face.

"When I got married to Itachi, I wanted to learn to make delicious food to fill the empty house with happiness, were have been married three years so I had a lot of time to learn," "Then don't you have children waiting?" asked Rukia, Sakura shook her head, "No, our standing in the village isn't very stable at the moment. You see since Itachi was a child prodigy in sharingan and advanced beyond his years in everything he did, he was able to climb up the ranks easily by the age of thirteen he was an ANBU black op's, he was given a special order by the elders of the village to destroy the Uchiha clan. There was thought that the Uchiha clan was planning to take over.

"When Itachi fulfilled his orders the elders lay the blame on him and he had to flee Konoha, he then joined the Akatsuki and became an S-class criminal." The group was silent but then everyone would be when they heard her story and Itachi's, "What made you fall for such a horrible man, pardon my rudeness." Rukia asked, "I don't know what made me fall for him, but I just love him, for me he is priority to everything else even my own life, of course when we have children that'll be a bit compromised, but nonetheless he's number one."

She chomped on a dango stick she made, smiling Itachi's favorite food. "What is sharingan?" a man from the group asked, he had red hair pulled up into a pony tail, if she remembered right his name was Abarai, Renji, Sakura paused to think, "Sharingan, is a special ability that only the Uchiha can use, sharingan is and eye ability much like Byakugan from the Hyuuga house, it allows the user to comprehend the attack of an opponent almost before the attacker knows what attack they are making. The Sharingan also allows the user to see the flow of chakra within a person, but to a lesser extent than the Byakugan.

"There are levels to it but I don't think yo0u'll understand unless you see the real thing so we wont get into that now." She speared another dango stick and began eating, "So tell me what the soul society likes?" the atmosphere calmed, time continued on.


	6. Test 1

Chapter 6

With an amazing tenacity Sakura climbed through the ranks easily, well only cause she practiced day in and day out. Slowly she learned more about her sword it was becoming somewhat like a limb to her although she always did prefer shuriken and kunai. She had been there for a month and time kept on running. She lay awake at night Itachi still burning through her veins, the need for him was growing stronger it was beginning to get hard to control her temper, luckily there were always those retard Hollows there to smash up.

Tired she closed her eyes, and slipped into a familiar plane. She walked and walked until she felt the pull of a familiar presence it was Itachi she flew through the air until she found him, he was using his sharingan, torturing a figure, she waited until he had killed the man many times over. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. It was good to feel his warmth, "Be safe." She said, he pat her head and she faded away pulled back to reality.

She looked at her hand, and smiled at very least Itachi was safe. She put on her gear and went out to meet Rukia and the others on the field one of them was totting one of their inventions called, a video camera. As usual, she explained how to do things and they help her in return soon it was time for lunch again, "Why doesn't Itachi look for you? After all aren't you the woman?" One of the girls in the group asked, they had learned that Sakura would tell them basically anything all they had to do was ask.

"Hmm… I guess because, I can sense his chakra from where ever he is its like I have an Itachi tracking device in my head, and he doesn't, so what he does is he stirs up as much trouble in one area so I can find him easily." She laughed, "He just loves to cause mischief, but then who am I to talk? I yank his chain all the time." She spoke in a kidding and gentle voice, she gripped the cup harder she missed him.

Just then, a black butterfly appears on her finger. 'Uchiha Sakura report to the first captain's headquarters.' "Excuse me." she said as she got up and left. She made her way toward the first captains buildings arriving in his office without a sound, "You called?" the first captain looked to her as well as Soi fon and Ukitake, "Uchiha, I have a proposition." The first captain began, "Would you like to become a substitute captain?" Sakura looked to him, "If that will help me with my goal then yes." The first captain nodded, "Its would help you get more familiar with this world, and you can begin your search for now we would like to have some stability with the captains."

"Then yes I would like to have a captains seat, what is it that I need to do in order to qualify?" "That's what we're here for." Captain Ukitake stepped forward. "We will be your proctors." Sakura looked to him, "You are aware that I haven't released my Bankai yet right? I've only got it figured out in theory." The first Captain nodded, we'll see but at the moment we have no time."

Sakura saluted and followed the two other captains out to the testing grounds. She was ready for anything if it meant getting Itachi back, she would do anything. Soi Fon stood before her, "First we test your combat skills, draw your sword!" Obediently Sakura complied, her beautiful sword, it was black with flowery silver and red etchings that told a different story every time you looked at it.

She drew it and the images shifted, Sakura had found that the etchings matched the opponents life, it revealed everything as if it were an open book, Sakura was thrilled, it was almost like sharingan, in a way because you know everything before the opponent thinks to do. Its name was Sharingetsu. Sakura held it one handed before her ready to begin. Captain Soi Fon drew her sword, they stood at a stand still for a millisecond and came charging at each other.

They met with a noisy clang of their swords, then disappeared. From what Sakura knew of Soi Fon she was the closest there was to a nin general specializing in hand to hand combat was her specialty which is probably why they chose her. They met a couple times like that, Soi Fon was fast but Sakura was at the same level. The battle continued like that for a few minutes but Sakura knew she had to find some way to keep the captain before her from releasing her bankai.

It was too late, Soi Fon came charging in her right hand her transformed sword and all Sakura could do was charge. This wasn't good, Sakura had never really done a Bankai she knew how in theory how it worked, many others told her that the way she was she would have been able to release it anytime. Soi Fon did a relentless attack striking Sakura several times on the face and arms, as well as her legs.

She wanted to win and her bankai was her last shot, truth to tell she had released it once but it was only for a moment. She jumped back and concentrated all of her chakra on her sword as she had seen so many times, "Look! Sharingetsu!" It was a flash of black and red light. It surprised her. In her right hand was a black engraved with red and silver markings, device, it had a trigger, a long back chain came from it and wrapped itself around her body. At the approaching danger, she felt her body move on its own bringing the arms up to face Soi Fon automatically her finger pressed the small latch and a small dark thing fired, "Jigokushin." Her mouth automatically spoke, she flinched, Soi Fon dodged but the small dark thing continued and hit the wall creating an explosion.

Sakura stared wide eyed at the wall and the thing in her hand Soi Fon blocked the debris that came flying at her. "Heeehh! Cool I didn't know that bankai can take the form of a gun." She looked up to see an orange-headed shinigami with a giant sword on his back. He jumped down, "Oh! Captain Ukitake." The captain of the 12th division waved back. "Where are you looking our battle isn't done!" Soi Fon came from above, Sakura held up the small device holding back the claw from touching her.

"Now now Soi Fon I think that Sakura wins." Ukitake gestured to the gaping hole in the wall. Soi Fon nodded and let the bankai fall, while Sakura felt the urge to just stare stupidly at hers. The orange headed guy put a hand on her head, she felt a twitch in her left eye, why were all the men in this world so tall? She wondered. "You have a cool, zanpaktou." But this man felt somehow familiar, she looked at the smile the manner of speaking the unmistakable power within and realized, this dude was just like Naruto.

She felt the sudden urge to tease. She turned around away from his grasp, "You have that much right, mine is awesome while yours resembles a giant kitchen knife." "Wha!" she smiled the exact same reaction Naruto would give, she turned back her arms crossed behind her head, "Just joking yours is cool too." She held out a hand, "Sakura, Uchiha Sakura, nice to meet you." He looked flustered for a moment, unused to a flippant attitude and smiled, just as Naruto would have, "Kurosaki Ichigo, same here." He took her hand and shook it.

She then looked to the 12th division captain, "So what's the next test?" Ukitake brought her to the 11th division headquarters, "We want to see your leadership skills with even the most stubborn so I want you to have this group submit to you." She looked to the group 11th division were the most hotheaded groups there were, the type she didn't like dealing with. She tied her hair into a ponytail and tightened her forehead protector, she straightened the black shinigami robe that flared at the bottom.

She took a step forward with all of her Uchiha pride, "Yo! Everyone." An idea came to mind the age-old trait of the stronger one is the leader. "Do you wanna play a game with me?" 11th squad looked at her, she gave them a charming smile strutting her stuff. She pointed to her headband, "If you can get my head band from me, then I'll aaannnyything you want, but if you cant get it in an hour the I get to use you as servants." They all flared up to the challenge, "Ara, how ungraceful why would I want to lower my self to your ugly standards?" she looked to the voice the man had feathers glued to his face.

It made her a bit mad to be called ugly, "You are what you say, and you said, ugly and ungraceful, therefore that's simply what you are." She felt him spike she secretly laughed at the comical way his eyes blazed as if screaming 'I'll crush you'. No one else was stirred though, she expected that, "What? Afraid you cant win a little bet? I didn't think that 11th squad was soo very weak. I have an Idea I'll make it easy for you how about I stay in one place?"


	7. I'm Captain

Chapter 6

With an amazing tenacity Sakura climbed through the ranks easily, well only cause she practiced day in and day out. Slowly she learned more about her sword it was becoming somewhat like a limb to her although she always did prefer shuriken and kunai. She had been there for a month and time kept on running. She lay awake at night Itachi still burning through her veins, the need for him was growing stronger it was beginning to get hard to control her temper, luckily there were always those retard Hollows there to smash up.

Tired she closed her eyes, and slipped into a familiar plane. She walked and walked until she felt the pull of a familiar presence it was Itachi she flew through the air until she found him, he was using his sharingan, torturing a figure, she waited until he had killed the man many times over. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. It was good to feel his warmth, "Be safe." She said, he pat her head and she faded away pulled back to reality.

She looked at her hand, and smiled at very least Itachi was safe. She put on her gear and went out to meet Rukia and the others on the field one of them was totting one of their inventions called, a video camera. As usual, she explained how to do things and they help her in return soon it was time for lunch again, "Why doesn't Itachi look for you? After all aren't you the woman?" One of the girls in the group asked, they had learned that Sakura would tell them basically anything all they had to do was ask.

"Hmm… I guess because, I can sense his chakra from where ever he is its like I have an Itachi tracking device in my head, and he doesn't, so what he does is he stirs up as much trouble in one area so I can find him easily." She laughed, "He just loves to cause mischief, but then who am I to talk? I yank his chain all the time." She spoke in a kidding and gentle voice, she gripped the cup harder she missed him.

Just then, a black butterfly appears on her finger. 'Uchiha Sakura report to the first captain's headquarters.' "Excuse me." she said as she got up and left. She made her way toward the first captains buildings arriving in his office without a sound, "You called?" the first captain looked to her as well as Soi fon and Ukitake, "Uchiha, I have a proposition." The first captain began, "Would you like to become a substitute captain?" Sakura looked to him, "If that will help me with my goal then yes." The first captain nodded, "Its would help you get more familiar with this world, and you can begin your search for now we would like to have some stability with the captains."

"Then yes I would like to have a captains seat, what is it that I need to do in order to qualify?" "That's what we're here for." Captain Ukitake stepped forward. "We will be your proctors." Sakura looked to him, "You are aware that I haven't released my Bankai yet right? I've only got it figured out in theory." The first Captain nodded, we'll see but at the moment we have no time."

Sakura saluted and followed the two other captains out to the testing grounds. She was ready for anything if it meant getting Itachi back, she would do anything. Soi Fon stood before her, "First we test your combat skills, draw your sword!" Obediently Sakura complied, her beautiful sword, it was black with flowery silver and red etchings that told a different story every time you looked at it.

She drew it and the images shifted, Sakura had found that the etchings matched the opponents life, it revealed everything as if it were an open book, Sakura was thrilled, it was almost like sharingan, in a way because you know everything before the opponent thinks to do. Its name was Sharingetsu. Sakura held it one handed before her ready to begin. Captain Soi Fon drew her sword, they stood at a stand still for a millisecond and came charging at each other.

They met with a noisy clang of their swords, then disappeared. From what Sakura knew of Soi Fon she was the closest there was to a nin general specializing in hand to hand combat was her specialty which is probably why they chose her. They met a couple times like that, Soi Fon was fast but Sakura was at the same level. The battle continued like that for a few minutes but Sakura knew she had to find some way to keep the captain before her from releasing her bankai.

It was too late, Soi Fon came charging in her right hand her transformed sword and all Sakura could do was charge. This wasn't good, Sakura had never really done a Bankai she knew how in theory how it worked, many others told her that the way she was she would have been able to release it anytime. Soi Fon did a relentless attack striking Sakura several times on the face and arms, as well as her legs.

She wanted to win and her bankai was her last shot, truth to tell she had released it once but it was only for a moment. She jumped back and concentrated all of her chakra on her sword as she had seen so many times, "Look! Sharingetsu!" It was a flash of black and red light. It surprised her. In her right hand was a black engraved with red and silver markings, device, it had a trigger, a long back chain came from it and wrapped itself around her body. At the approaching danger, she felt her body move on its own bringing the arms up to face Soi Fon automatically her finger pressed the small latch and a small dark thing fired, "Jigokushin." Her mouth automatically spoke, she flinched, Soi Fon dodged but the small dark thing continued and hit the wall creating an explosion.

Sakura stared wide eyed at the wall and the thing in her hand Soi Fon blocked the debris that came flying at her. "Heeehh! Cool I didn't know that bankai can take the form of a gun." She looked up to see an orange-headed shinigami with a giant sword on his back. He jumped down, "Oh! Captain Ukitake." The captain of the 12th division waved back. "Where are you looking our battle isn't done!" Soi Fon came from above, Sakura held up the small device holding back the claw from touching her.

"Now now Soi Fon I think that Sakura wins." Ukitake gestured to the gaping hole in the wall. Soi Fon nodded and let the bankai fall, while Sakura felt the urge to just stare stupidly at hers. The orange headed guy put a hand on her head, she felt a twitch in her left eye, why were all the men in this world so tall? She wondered. "You have a cool, zanpaktou." But this man felt somehow familiar, she looked at the smile the manner of speaking the unmistakable power within and realized, this dude was just like Naruto.

She felt the sudden urge to tease. She turned around away from his grasp, "You have that much right, mine is awesome while yours resembles a giant kitchen knife." "Wha!" she smiled the exact same reaction Naruto would give, she turned back her arms crossed behind her head, "Just joking yours is cool too." She held out a hand, "Sakura, Uchiha Sakura, nice to meet you." He looked flustered for a moment, unused to a flippant attitude and smiled, just as Naruto would have, "Kurosaki Ichigo, same here." He took her hand and shook it.

She then looked to the 12th division captain, "So what's the next test?" Ukitake brought her to the 11th division headquarters, "We want to see your leadership skills with even the most stubborn so I want you to have this group submit to you." She looked to the group 11th division were the most hotheaded groups there were, the type she didn't like dealing with. She tied her hair into a ponytail and tightened her forehead protector, she straightened the black shinigami robe that flared at the bottom.

She took a step forward with all of her Uchiha pride, "Yo! Everyone." An idea came to mind the age-old trait of the stronger one is the leader. "Do you wanna play a game with me?" 11th squad looked at her, she gave them a charming smile strutting her stuff. She pointed to her headband, "If you can get my head band from me, then I'll aaannnyything you want, but if you cant get it in an hour the I get to use you as servants." They all flared up to the challenge, "Ara, how ungraceful why would I want to lower my self to your ugly standards?" she looked to the voice the man had feathers glued to his face.

It made her a bit mad to be called ugly, "You are what you say, and you said, ugly and ungraceful, therefore that's simply what you are." She felt him spike she secretly laughed at the comical way his eyes blazed as if screaming 'I'll crush you'. No one else was stirred though, she expected that, "What? Afraid you cant win a little bet? I didn't think that 11th squad was soo very weak. I have an Idea I'll make it easy for you how about I stay in one place?"


	8. Busy Distractions

Chapter 8

"Let me introduce myself once again, I am your new temporary captain Uchiha Sakura, pleased to meet you." The group was disgruntled but she expected that. Hinamori looked at her sadly, she really had no right to tell the group anything after she went unconscious on them. "I know very well that you don't like me as your captain even though your okay with me as a companion, but I really cant change that. Think whatever you want of me I wont care or correct any conclusions you come up with, but remember one thing as long as you are under my jurisdiction and care, I'll watch over you and take care of you like a worried hen, no matter what."

She looked at them sternly and then softened, "But in the mean time shall we have a drink?" There was silence and then a cheer, she couldn't expect them to come to her right away, she had to wait like luring a wild dog she had to be patient. By the time she was halfway drunk her team was totally down for the count, a bunch of lightweights then again they didn't have Itachi as a drinking partner before. Whenever he brought out he sake there would always be a bet, entailing for her to do one stupid thing or another, who knew that he at sometimes could be a closet perv but then men were men.

She sat amongst her passed out compadres and lay down on the cushion that was given to her looking up to the sky, she crossed her hand behind her head and closed her eyes, slipping into the dream world. She looked for Itachi, would he be dreaming of using the sharingan this time. In a dark plane, she found him waiting. She hugged him and sat on his lap, "Where are you?" she asked holding either side of his face gently, he looked at her with his sharingan eyes, she knew he couldn't reply in the dream world they could only be together, and only she could talk.

She touched her forehead to his, "You better wait for me, if you don't the woman your associated with is so dead." He nodded and she hugged him closer to her breast, "I really miss you." He hugged her in return, and she was pulled back to reality. She looked up at the sky "Itachi." She whispered under her breath. Tiredly she got up, some time had passed judging from the sky about four hours, and yet it seemed like only an instant that she was together with Itachi.

"So you're awake?" she looked up to see Ukitake come in. She let her gaze wander to her incapacitated men, "Yeah, and regretting it." She wanted to see Itachi, Ukitake said nothing, she went over to a drunk and sleeping Hinamori and gently shook the girl awake, "Hnn? What is it Captain?" Sakura looked at the girl, "If you need me look in the 4th divisions quarters I need to teach healing." Hinamori nodded and fell asleep again, Sakura walked out Ukitake close on her heels.

It had already been two months that she had gotten there and already it feels like centuries have passed, she realized another thing after she could no longer see Itachi. Kual didn't just die of energy fluxuations in fact that was nothing, compared to the pressing depression enough to drive one mad, it had only been two months and she was already, wishing madly for Itachi, would she really be able to last two years of this? The horror of thinking such a fate for another two years made her shake as she walked.

Ukitake put a hand to one of her shaking shoulders and she brushed his hand off, "Don't get attached, tell your companions and most importantly yourself. I can't pull my affections from Itachi, he's my world my sun, my life, there is nothing you can do to comfort me, if you want to help me, then just help me get him back."

She used shunpo to run fast and to the fourth division, it was time to teach healing, she steadied her shaking body and walked in.

~(VV)~

Ukitake watched the girl run, she was shaking keeping everything in, he could tell. He thought back to the moment she woke up, her eyes were disappointed and hazy, did her imprinted really have such an effect that she would look so sad? He turned to wander. Was it really that her devotion to her loved one was so strong that it could kill her? For some reason it was unsettling, Ukitake sighed, why didn't life go as anyone planned?

~(VV)~

Sakura had easily taught healing it was like second nature, she looked at their healing as well, it was primitive to say the least she wanted to the soul society to be able to heal themselves at least a little before having to visit the 4th squad. She flew across the rooftops until she came to the 5th division's headquarters. It was late it looked like she wouldn't be spending any quality time with them yet. Tired she made her way to her room, and let the door slide open revealing a virtually empty room, she felt so very lonely, on the floor was the futon already pulled out and a small tray of snacks and lukewarm tea, with a note sitting on it. She smiled slightly as she read is contents; Hinamori was beginning to open up to society again.

From a medical stand point this was a great thing, every psychologist wanted their patient to heal mentally, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy Hinamori had found her way out of the darkness something Sakura couldn't do unless Itachi was there to guide the way. Sakura sighed, she wanted Itachi the need was growing stronger and yet she could still only feel his chakra from here, she wanted him back, she clasped the pendant the Uchiha pendant that he had given her his feel lingered even if it were only a little scent of him. Sakura sat there for gods know how long looking for a trace of just him, now she knew what it meant to feel crazy when their love wasn't there.

Sakura sighed the tea had gotten cold, she might as well do paper work, she wasn't tired yet. She moved to the nearby desk, and began to endless task of paper work. It really wasn't anything new, in Konoha she was also swamped with lots of paper work, since she had married Itachi, she was never given any long term missions and neither was he and they were never together on a mission. She knew why, the village elders feared they would go back to the akatsuki and Sakura was fine being in the village, Itachi on the other hand didn't like it but kept his mouth shut.

She felt a surge of accomplishment come from her choker it warmed, she looked to the moon, was Itachi happy about something she wondered. She smiled it'd be good if it were. She put down the brush, it wasn't any different from the paper work in Konoha. She walked outside it was about midnight if she had to guess. She wasn't tired, she went up to the ceiling of her divisions building and lay across it the stars were beautiful. The pendant warmed her skin, she didn't feel as alone she stroked and smiled, she was content to at this moment. She closed her eyes it was a warm night, and without realizing it she slipped into a dream she didn't expect to find Itachi but she did.

She had learned that she could see Itachi when he was awake but she hadn't pegged it completely down yet, this time ti was working. He was fighting a hard one too something he loved to do, something about danger to men appealed to them. She saw a small scratched of blood he wasn't smiling but then he rarely did he was fighting a hollow from the looks of it Rukia had described it as an Espada. Itachi was enjoying it reveling in the thrill, in his hand a katana.

He had gotten one too, she wondered what its power was she imagined that it would be something great. It was pure black to her surprise, like him she thought. In an instant his opponent was down, he looked down and then seemingly he looked right at her, she felt it jump. A glint in his eyes signaled that he knew that she was there, she felt happy her dearest Itachi knew she was there. Without warning she was pulled back to her body. Sakura woke up the light of day was beginning to come over the horizon, "You shouldn't sleep here you know!" Captain Ukitake said. Sakura got up and looked down, "I saw him, he was having fun." "Who?" Ukitake asked, Sakura looked at him with a smile, "Who else but Itachi?" Sakura got up, it was a peaceful time she turned to Ukitake, "Why are you up?" Ukitake blushed, "No reason at all." Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly and then turned, "I'll see you later then."

She jumped down to the ground and then fixed up her futon putting it away. She wanted to fight too, but she was only there to get Itachi back as soon as possible just how long would it take for her to get there to the place called Hueco Mundo? It had already been a while. Just when would Itachi be returned to her? Then she remembered Rukia had said something about the called Urahara Keisuke. Although Rukia gave the news out grudgingly she had revealed that Urahara knew more about dimensional gateway traveling better then anyone, Sakura needed to be reassigned to and earth mission first though only then would she be able to reach him.


	9. Conflicting Emotions

Chapter 9

"Itachi" Sakura sighed for what seemed the millionth time. Sleep had once again evaded her grasp. It had been close to a two months she was weakening, her grasp on her powers were beginning to slip rapidly. She laid her hands in her lap, she leaned against the wooden banister that railed the compound of the fifth division. She looked at her hands they had gotten skinnier, Itachi wouldn't like that after all the last time she had been strained to this degree was when she had been stuck with Sasuke.

She remembered the dark cavern Sasukes arms crossed looking over her with a slight dissaproval, she smirked at the memory, the day he found out that she no longer loved her. Hopeless Sasuke, unable to process that bit of information. Then again her devotion to the boy so long ago was staggering absently she wondered what they were doing. She stroked her stomach, she could feel it, life was forming within her.

She knew their standing was weak in the village, but already their first child was on their way, she wondered if were going to be a boy or a girl. She needed Itachi now more then ever his warm arms to encircle her and offer a feeling of complete protection. She smirked again Itachi was sure to bitch her out about being so skinny while carrying his child. "Sakura-sama?" She turned toward the speaker. Hinamori was standing there worridley, she had a great attention span.

Already she had Sakura down to a science. "Yes? Lieutenant?" Sakura felt weak, and fluctuating definitely not good for the baby. "Time for dinner." Sakura gave her a wry smile to tired to hide behind a mask, "Coming." Sakura got up the world spun for half a mili-second but it steadied, it was unnerving how she weakened so very quickly she didn't like the feeling, weakness after all was not something anyone wanted to have.

The life within her pulsed, she resisted the urge to rub her stomach and feel Itachi's child rowing within her, she didn't want to tip off any of her group members, she knew that it would get suffocating. She had a semblance of a plan made up but she had to rush it, she knew there was no way that they would let her go find Itachi with a child in tow, she had to be discreet. The request to go to the actual world was pending she knew it would get passed soon enough. She knew she would have to pass a physical test, she would have to forge the papers after knocking out he captain. She sighed so many things to do so little time.

Absently she sat at the table she began to eat, the food tasted weird she had finally begun to get the term 'morning sickness' she had consantly felt like upchucking most of her meals but she had valiently fended it off, her time with Itachi would be cut if anyone were to find out that she was with a child. She glanced at the door someone was entering she smiled angelically, Captain Ukitake, earlier she had foolishly promised to let him dine with their group, of course after the great urgings of her squad. She had the feeling that they were trying to set her up.

Although you could say you couldn't get her wrong he was handsome there was something about him that could ease her pain a bit, but he wasn't Itachi. But she also knew that if Itachi found out Ukitake would be dead within seconds of finding out, a problem she didn't need. Tired she leaned back in her seat on the floor chair, beside her Ukitake sat, an urge to hold his hand came over but she resisted. Only Itachi should be the object of her affetions, there was a sound pulse from the life within that hardened her resolve.

She was already promised and she would stick to it even if it meant death, she looked to Ukitake from the corner of her eye, even if there was a way out. She felt a reassuring hand drape hers. She opened her eyes to see Ukitake , a bit unwillingly she retracted her hand. She whispered quietly so only he may hear, "I'm married, do you wish to make a dishonest woman of me?" He started, "Is it so hard to accept me?" Sakura said nothing knowing that this other imprinted person she would never be able to lie to.

In fact it would be easy to accept him but Itachi would never stand for it. The doors slid open a messenger from the first division arrived, finally it was time. Sakura got up and walked to the messenger and read the scrolls contents. A breath of relief blew through her, the request finally went through, she hugged the scroll and tears began to leak. Words like Thank God or Finally, resonated through her being she was finally searching for her beloved her only her Itachi.

Psyched she ran to her room excitedly packing her things. Without thinking she rubbed her belly, "Arent you happy? You'll get to meet Daddy soon." She closed the clasp of her ninja gear "Daddy?" a deep voice inquired from behind her. She whirled and set down to her knee, dizzy. A pair of strong arms held her she almost relaxed in them, "You have a child?" Sakura stiffened, shit. "None of your concern Captain Ukitake."

"How could it not be? I love you Sakura!" the confession hit her like a train it was crushing almost up to par with Itachi the temptation was staggering. The small throb of life reminded her why she was staying with danger. She looked to Ukitake almost lovingly drawing him in she would have only one chance, "I love you too." She held a finger to his lips to keep him from talking, "But, Itachi is the only one capable of everything for me." Within a moment in time she took his consciousness, and set him up against a wall. Sakura walked out of the room quietly, erasing every trace of Ukitake entering her room.

HE wouldn't be found until after she had gotten out she walked to the entrance only to be blocked by her squad and her patient Hinamori. She knew something of this sort would happen. "Let me pass." She said quietly, "Why cant you stay? What is so important about Itachi? That you speak of? Stay with us! Make your life here! Be our Captain!" Sakura gave them a small smile, humans could not comprehend the magnitude of her kinds love and devotion. A Kual was a hard creature to understand. "I'm sorry, but there is something stronger that ties me to him then what ties me to you, I hope you'll understand. And… I hope you'll forgive me for what I'm about to do." Sakura looked down all the while gathering power in her eyes, "Wha?" was the last thing that Hinamori was able to say before Sakura looked up a took out their consciousness, they would all sleep.

She flew over to the fourth division and knocked the captain out with her lietenant, filling out the forms with precision and perfect handwriting of the fourth captains handwriting forging her way to her goals. She then flew toward the portal it wasn't long before they woke up. She handed the sheet to one of the guards and stepped through the portal to the world of the living. She felt the world decrease in Chakra, as she entered the portal into the tunnel. She felt the instinctive pull toward Itachi's direction she ran toward the light at the end and found herself in a sunny world with apartments Itachi felt closer, then he ever was. She was a step closer to her goal.


	10. Reunited

Chapter 10

She felt the pull and went toward it, the small well of life pulsed, she knew that soon the other Shinigami would be on her trail so she did the only thing that would quickly attract a Hollow. She let her chakra flow freely, she let her guard down and within five minutes a Huge Hollow appeared. She opened her eyes she was ready. With her super human power she had the thing restrained in a matter of moments, pinned and in pain, "Take me to Hueco Mundo and I'll let you live. Disobey and you face a horrible destruction." The thing nodded. Sakura swung onto the thing she had its skull in painful chains.

Just as they were beginning to go the orange head called Ichigo appeared. Her eyes slightly narrowed had the soul society caught on that quickly already? Quickly she switched to defense mode, "What the?" the boy said, without a moments hesitation she flowed chakra into her metal sheaves and cut up his legs just enough so he couldn't follow fast enough to catch up. He sat there in a bloody heap in seconds. The Hollow smelled the shinigami blood and yanked on the biting chains hard. Sakura looked to Ichigo almost regreting her decision but by being with the Hollow she could feel Itachi closer then ever it was… wonderful.

"Why are you doing this?" a torn Ichigo asked. Sakura gave hi a reassuring smile she sort of felt, "Tell the soul society, that I will be back. And with me will be my husband." Sakura dug the chain in deeper to the Hollow and urged it forward. Like a horse it screeched at the pain but followed her command obediantley and went to the other side a step closer to Itachi, closer to her beloved.

They arrived on a sandy plane full of chakra like the soul society although not as concentrated. She put a heavy damper on her chakra and urged the Hollow toward her destination she could feel Itachi's chakra, it felt close so close as if she could touch it. Everything (well almost everything) was forgotton but Itachi, she was almost drunk on his chakra it was intoxicating

She urged the Hollow on until they reached the white washed walls. He felt close, but smething about his chakra bothered her, it felt… dented somehow. It felt… She closed her eyes to concentrate. Like a mount she urged the Hollow toward the wall with her legs and put a hand toward the wall coming in contact with the sandy stone structure. She felt a pulse half drawn to him, and half baffled, something about it was strange, corrupted, then it dawned her. Itachi was hurt. What was worse was it was his eyes. "Thank you" she told the Hollow earnestly. She retracted the chains and let the Hollow go, without a second thought, after all it was just a low level Hollow.

From its back she jumped up into the air the metal sheaves immediately attatched to her back creating great silvery wings to bring her to the top of the wall. She landed without a sound. She looked to the beautiful moon here it was always night or so Rukia had taught her. Part of her domain, the light of the moon sent only two feelings and powers to a partnered Kual. Passion, and the power of amplification. And vengeance, that came hand in hand with the power to destroy. Sakura closed her eyes again and made a chakra map in her mind gathered from the Chakra particles around her. Then she focused on Itachi's chakra and made him the X on her map. She opened her eyes and focused the map onto an open hand in front of her, and the map, materialized.

Itachi was with Hollow's lots of them the slightly graceful colors were female and the rough outlines were men. What irked her at that particular moment was Itachi was being surrounded by women. Her Itachi was being fawned over by women although she couldn't blame them, that didn't give them the right to even look his way. See over the years Sakura had developed a possessive streak, only she was allowed to Itachi. And that was final. Itachi didn't mind, in fact it reflected back, he was possessive as well, incredibly so. She wasn't angry that he let them near him, in fact she knew that he naturally attracted women, but usually she was always there to fend off the slew of sluts and bitches who tried to touch him…now that she was pregnant it was even more so. In fact she was furious.

She clenched her fists, and positioned herself for the closest route via Itachi. Even if there were a foot thick wall in her way, with the powers she had now, no one could stop her now, not when Itachi was surrounded by the whores of the place. Without warning she ran and punched through the wall, and through the next three within that one power punch and walked, like a hungry cat through the openings. She went up through the last one and called playfully, "Honey, I. Found. You." She walked through the last opening her sword drawn and her metal sheaves ammased around her like protective wings.

She barely noted that there were many espada that could possibly kill her easily. And she barely aknowledged the prescence of Aizen and his crew, but her eyes went directly to Itachi as well as to the disgusting flies that draped all around him. She began to walk towar him ignoring the pointed stares. They were interested, she saw the flash of bare interest in Aizen eyes one of the only things that kept the room of espada from attacking her, not that she was particularly worried. She strode up to Itachi as if she owned he place and grabbed the nearest palace whore and threw her into the wall away from her Itachi, one down five more to go.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?" one of the them asked, she had tan skin and brown hair, and again a figure that could rival Tsunades-geez what was with this world and huge breasted women? Sakura was barely a C cup, life just wasn't fair. "Hands off the husband bitch, that is I suppose if you wish to keep that pretty little head of yours attatched to that voluptuous body of yours." As expected the woman charged, and without a second glance Sakura flipped over her and landed behind her in record time making her way to Itachi, "Your hurt." She told him in a half scolding half concerned matter.

She reached out a hand to cup his face while at the same time stating to the remaining women, "Bug off or die the worse death imaginable." She flared her Chakra to enforce the threat, but she dropped the metal sheave eings which were beginning to annoy her, she could protect herself without the metal sheaves, now that she had more control of her powers she could do anything she imagined if it came to that when it was up to attacks. She did an arm sweep and all of the girls went flying back. With that same hand she covered his eyes, "Don't worry I'll make it all better. Relax I'll make it all better." She smiled and closed her eyes taking a position behind him blinding both eyes. He put a reassuring hand against his arm, "You're late."

She felt mirth for the first time in a long time rise, "Sorry about that." She let her chakra feed into his damaged eyes, "You've been using that power of your too much again arent you?" He merely grunted but even so she was relieved to hear it again, feel him, smell him, everything. She repaired the damaged cornea and the damaged inner eye, as well as reconnected the chakra points that were within and the veins all within a short process of a minute or so. She dropped her hands, "Better?" He grunted but held onto her hand securely like he really missed her like she knew he did.

"Well well Itachi-san you've been holding out on us, you never told us you had a wife. A pretty and powerful one at that." Sakura turned to whom she identified as Aizen Sousuke, traitor of the soul society. Only one word seemed to reminde her of him, snake like Orochimaru, just with better hair and overall looks. The thought was strange. Sakura hugged Itachi from behind and aimed her look and full attention at Aizen, "Well, we've been trained to never reveal secrets and personal life, unless wanted. You have a problem with that?"

He smiled and got up from his chair, Sakura came out from behind Itachi shielding him with her body although she knew he wouldn't appreciate it, she was ready to fight at anytime. Apparently the espada thought the same. Aizen released his crushing chakra. Before this might have been intense for her but with the power she had gained with Itachi by her side she was damn near invinsible. So she did what any other alpha would have done… Throw the challenge back, she released the full weight of hers, which was perfectly up to par with his. She put a hand to her sword issuing a silent challenge. She wanted to get back at this bastard for mistreating Itachi her beloved.

Just as she going to prepare for an attack Itachi called her back and instantly she was beside him under one of his arms basking in his aura. Suddenly she was a content kitten in its own personal sun she knew how it looked, how she was completely in his control and it was true. The small beacon of life went off as if to remind her that it was there. She had to tell Itachi but no now. "If you'll excuse us Aizen we can catch up later but right now me and my wife have some things to catch up on." She watched s Aizen bowed slightly and waved the way. Sakura watched as the jealous women looked on.

She smiled and snuggling into him as they walked by for their benefit, she had the joy to watch them seethe. She had the silly temptation to stick out her tongue but the thought was quickly extinguished when Itachi stroked her cheek , and she replied by hugging his arm possessively. Finally she was back where she belonged.


	11. Father

Chapter 11

The first thing Itachi did when they rounded the corner was hug his wife, lovingly, he had missed her and that blinding devotion, it helped that she could heal his eyes easily. He looked her over there was something different it was in her smell in her eyes he tried to look for the difference and immediately she picked up on what was on his mind. He had missed that. She took one of his hands in her own and put it to her flat belly, "Say hello to our first child, daddy." 'Daddy' the word had a new ring to it, it warmed him. He enveloped her in his arms, she was his only weakness and he was her most important person, it made for a deadly combination. Now she was carrying his child which made her twice, no a million times more important then she was before.

She was the light that brought him peace, the one person who fixed what he had broken, she was his miracle. He smiled for the first time in a long time and kissed her on the forehead and lead her by the hand to his rooms, he wasn't lying when he had said they had a lot of catching up to do.

~(VV)~

Sakura was happy in his presence it was so soothing it could put a rabid bear to sleep, she curled into his chest, on the bed reveling in the reunite. Oh how she loved her husband, it eliminated the regretful thoughts of leaving the soul society, in which she already had a plan to get back to. She would relay it to him when they fell asleep in their dream state she would tell him to avoid being overheard.

She grasped his shirt and smelled in his intoxicating scent how she had missed him before she had found out about her kualian powers she had never thought she would ever fall in love. She never thought that it would be possible, that she would feel affection toward another that was more then friendship, not after Sasuke. Itachi was the one who had healed her, the one who had accepted her, and she was tied to him with an unbreakable steel cable. Itachi shifted and put his face to her stomach she knew he was wondering if her would feel their child shift she felt the urge to laugh, he was surprisingly naive sometimes which made things very refreshing.

She pulled her fingers through his hair choosing not to say anything. It didn't do to hurt a man's pride and naivete after all when that happened they were no better then children. She just had to look at Naruto to see that. She closed her eyes and put up her wards if anyone chose to get even remotely close in their direction she would see them in her minds eye soon enough, She snuggled into Itachi's chest feeling his warmth, "Sleep." He commanded his own little lullaby and she closed her eyes and slept slipping into her dream state where they could talk all they wanted and more.

She sat within her mind and set up her wards which were a bit like the computers in Konoha. One , a schematics of the Heuco Mundo palace with the Chakra signals of the residents that resonated it would go off when one came within a few feet of their door. She had summoned one of her spirit foxes to keep watch. While she had the works of her plans made out on another screen, this was her mind a place where she could manipulate the world. She was close to Itachi allowing her to talk to him within dreams. Moments later after she had set… Imagined up a suitable setting for their meeting, Itachi arrived.

When he did she hugged him and sat him down, "Those women better no be one of your lovers Itachi you know what I'll do to them if they are." She said it in an almost relishing voice. Itachi sipped at his tea and smiled, "Don't worry they aren't any better then the ones in Konoha in fact I think they're worse." Sakura felt relief there was no way anyone was getting to her Itachi. "How long since you knew?"

She knew he was referring to the baby, "A couple weeks but I wasn't sure, when I probed a couple days ago I knew and I came to you, sorry it took so long. The Soul Society is a paper work nightmare like Konoha I couldn't get free. And I couldn't sleep well enough to dream and tell you. I don't want to be away from you like that anymore." She went into his lap healing steadily from when she was away from him he hugged her around the waist she knew he didn't like that she had gotten skinnier, she knew he would probably force feed her later.

She looked to the screen and took it in one of her hands and handed it to him, it was back to business, "I need to take you back to the Soul Society I don't want to raise our child here." Itachi nodded in agreement she went over the plan with him but she knew it would only send him over there was only so much she could do she had complied evidence to safely put him over there without too much of a hassle. She knew they wouldn't like him off the bat after all no one really naturally like Itachi he was too anti social. But she knew that she would follow him to the ends of the earth.

She only had a few days to send him over she had learned how to send other people back to the real world she already had a scroll drawn up of instructions for Itachi that she would slip him later. For Keisuki Urihara, he would help her husband she had it signed and everything she had gotten all of Itachi's paperwork done before she had done anything. If it was one thing prepared for anything is what she was and right now she was ready to live in enemy territory without Itachi's support, she would survive it all just for him and she would follow him to the ends of the earth even if others wouldn't approve.

After their plan follow up she nestled into his chest doing a mental check up within her mind she learned how to hide things within her mind while she was Itachi and how to have a thought cover up it made things easier. He didn't know obviously but that didn't matter at this point as long as he was safe and that was all that relly matters.

They spent the dream snuggling and when she awoke after hours of sleeping in deep sleep she had found Itachi holding her around the waist sleeping with his face pressed to her stomach. She smiled and pat his head he was asleep, but steadily she pushed him off she had to confirm some things. She wrote a note but hopefully she would be back in his arms before he woke. She opened the door and kept up the wards, if anyone tried to enter she would be there within a second or two, when Itachi was sleeping he was meant to be sleeping no question about it.

She walked the halls looking and comparing things to her mental map adding the halls that she wasn't able to map out with the chakra, "Isnt it a bit late to be wandering the halls this late at night?" Sakura stiffenned Aizen, she didn't even sense him coming, strange it seemed that even if she was up to par with him in power he might had the significant upper hand. She turned to face him, "Just looking for a kitchen, afterall every good wife cooks for her husband." She said it cooly without feeling, "Afterall it looks like this place hasn't been caring for him as well as I'd like."

He smiled and walked around her like a cat and its cornered prey, "I see." She eyed him warily, then loosing interest she began to walk away. "Where are you going?" he asked her suddenly in front of her, "Didn't I just tell you?" He smirked, "Your interesting." He grabbed her arm stepping closer, she pushed him away with her other hand, "I'm taken, honey, remember one thing about me only Itachi will have me, you will never be in the running." His smile got a bit bigger his eyes flashed she had hit his male ego and interest at the same time a deadly combination.

He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Things can change." He smelled dangerous like the deadly nightshade flower, beautiful, dangerous even in the glasses he would exude this aura of irresistibility. No wonder Hinamori was sucked in there were so may factors that worked in his favor looks, mannerisms, the fact that Hinamori was-still is an innocent sheesh he was a natural break-heart Casanova, just deadlier.

She smirked and tripped him making him slam right on his back. She stradled him and he made no move to push her off he still had that serene smile on his face interested his hair still brushed back, "I don't think so," she said in a second she was off and back on her feet. He smirked and got up from his position slowly, "I'll be sure to change it." She rolled her eyes what was it with this world and their men? What did they not get about a woman being already married? Also what did they not understand about Itachi's super possessiveness that scared the hell out of any man who came near her?

After completing her mental map by sending out a bunch of ink beasts an art that Sai had so kindly taught her how to do she made her way to the kitchen she wasn't joking about making for food for Itachi and it would be a feast of his favorites. She did a kagi-bunshin and began to cook, dango, duck, miso soup, tamagoyaki, and the ever popular onigiri. She packed it all in a basket maybe they could go on a picnic well that is… She felt a wave of nausea swamp her and puked in a nearby sink, the pregnancy seemed to have progressed, she shivered she never had been sick in her life the whole chakra thing and she was good. So this is what it felt like to be sick.

She slumped up against the sink hanging on it coughing, puking even more, talk about morning sickness. Instantly she felt Itachi's presence in the room envelope her in warmth, the wards she had assigned to him disabled looks like she would have to come up with another way to assign wards to him. He held her comfortingly, holding the hair away from her face, ahh he really was the perfect husband. The little light within her grew, "What did I tell you about pushing yourself Sakura?" Between puking she replied, "Just…wanted…to…make…you a….meal." she couldn't get out anymore without upchucking anymore, he sighed and picked her up gently princess style.

"You try to spoil me too much, and now that you carry what's mine its my turn to spoil you." He smiled, ahh how she loved him so, "But you do just by being here with me loving me being with me you've already made me the happiest." Itachi smiled bigger, "I can make you happier." She didn't doubt that after all Itachi could do anything.


	12. Espada Curiosity

Chapter 12

They sat in the main common room, Itachi was dressed in white something he never wore it was dreamy and funny in some ways. Dreamy as in he looks like an angel and funny because of the expression her wore when he put it on she had forced him into it she had laughed loudly when he entered the room it was an outfit similar to Ulqiourra's whom she had talked to on a couple occasions he wasn't such a bad guy well except for the whole 'soul thing' and the man with the brown hair she couldn't really remember his name. Since the pregnancy was progressing she forgot things more frequently.

She hoped it wasn't permanent, that could seriously dent her career as a good kunoichi, up there and as legendary as Tsunade. Anyway he was very intelligent didn't smile much but smart. Grimjow was alright too a bit hot headed but good all around. She knew what buttons to push and people to manipulate all but the women she knew she had no chance of manipulating them they had their eyes on Itachi and she wouldn't let him near them and he knew that, and he let her.

After all he didn't like people much and he let her socialize because she couldn't be torn from him. "Itachi, stop that." She scolded, "I know I've gotten skinnier then you prefer me to be but stuffing my face full of food like that is just going to make me sick you know!" Itachi looked at her a side long glance, as if to tell her. Really now? She sighed and rolled her eyes it was sweet that he was practically force feeding her but enough was enough, "I wont gain the ten pounds I lost just because you stuff me over capacity you know it doesn't work that way. Plus I made most of that food for you so eat! What are you doing neglecting your health for mine? What solution would that solve?" Itachi turn a slight almost unoticible pink but the espada in the room watched them with fascination even though it seemed that they weren't looking.

Seems as if they've never seen a married couple plus they were tasty looking souls. The guy with pink hair to match hers sat nearby he had a question she could tell, "You have a question?" he smiled "Why yes I do in fact, why is it that your spiritual energy seem to be far from human?" Sakura rubbed her eyes it was mid afternoon she would have to take her nap soon, this pregnancy made her tired easily, "Easy because I'm not all that human, in a more literal sense then mental state."

Pinky smiled, "Oh? Care to elaborate?" Sakura leaned against Itachi into his chest, "Sure, I'm what my world calls a Kual, a race that has super human abilities in humanoid bodies." "So your all powerful?" Sakura got comfortable, "In a sense, we can be depending on how much pain we can sustain, because for every power we have we take a hit to our body, after all power is all about responsibility and consequences." "What about Itachi? He's special as well." "Sakura pat Itachi's cheek, "No Itachi is human he's like your Quincy, born from a special clan with powers that no other would have."

"So why are you so devoted to Itachi? I've seen human love but yours seems to go beyond that." Sakura smiled. "When a Kual hits puberty in their sense they go out to find their imprinted one if they don't find them they die. If they do they become connected to that one soul and will follow anything they say, in a sense they control the Kual, example if Itachi told me to break ties with all my friends and mean to I will without hesitation, its simply how we function."

"Ok then next question if he told you to die now and here would you?" Sakura smiled an almost sad smile, "I would, because I'd rather die then displease him ." The room deadpanned silence, Itachi hugged her tightly, "Its simply how my race functions, some think it's a sad existence but from my point of view it's the best way to live, then again I might be biased after all I got Itachi what more could I want? His 'I love you' could keep me going forever if I had only him then I would do anything to keep him I cant live without him. Literally, our kind will die from almost deterioration without our imprinted."

She scratched her head like a bored cat the room was silent, she turned her gaze and smile to the man, "Anymore questions?" "Yes," said Ichimaru, "What if Itachi cheated?" Sakura smiled evily, "I'll assume he got seduced and kill the woman he was with in a slow and painful death, of course I'll keep her alive as long as I can after chaining the woman up in barbed wire and peeling off her layers of flesh one by one then rubbing salt and alcohol into the wounds. Oh! Or maybe injecting meningitis into her blood stream and watching her die that way. Maybe mutilating her face and work down to the body and hang her out to dry in the hot sun? I don't know there are so many possibilities I can use.

"What do you think?" She sent a predator like gaze toward the women sizing them up for torture especially the tall curvy brown one, "Sakura." Itachi said, "Yes Itachi?" she said in a sweet voice, "They did nothing don't touch them, Sakura turned to pouting face, "Alright. But if they get close to you I make no promises." She turned to the girls, "Consider this your warning." They paled, "Ehem, well seems like you Kual's are possessive as well," The pink haired one said. Sakura smiled sweetly, "Naturally I'm just a bit more over bearing then most." She could literally see the sweat drops and the thoughts that said, "A bit?"

She yawned and sank deeper into his cradling arms and fell asleep all would be active soon and Itachi would be safely in the Soul Society and she would soon follow after.

~(VV)~

Itachi let her slump and snuggle onto him using his leg as a cushion to sleep on he brushed away hair from his face. They were staring but he didn't feel it so much. "So what exactly is this special power of yours Itachi? I never really got around to asking about it," Aizen asked with mid curiosity. "Its an eye power or a Kekkai Genkai. Allows me to read opponents movements,. Of course I had to earn it by doing several things like

kill off most of my clan members etc." The dark man who was blind his anger spiked , "That is an injustice to life and you shall pay."

He began to charge at him but before Itachi could react he saw Sakura her sword drawn and eyes sharpened ready for battle a place he didn't want her. But it was too late the man crossed the line he knew there was no stopping Sakura now. Then again it was a good way to show off her powers so they didn't get into any unescesary battles.

~(VV)~

Sakura was blazing mad and no one could stop it not even Itachi, her sword clashed with the blind. "You dare touch my husband?" Her eyes she knew were green fire she let go of the full weight of her angry chakra that nearly crushed the former captain to the floor, "A decision your about to regret." He went to his knees and Sakura kicked him hard in the side and put a pressuring foot on his ribcage and slowly stepped down.

"Now how shall wewe do this? Shall I castrate you? Cut off your ears? Maybe your tongue? Hmm maybe I'll just let you off with a little warning since the people of this realm seem to be so dense in the head." She stomped on the ribcage effectively shattering his ribcage and slashed at his face one with her sword. Then she leaned down and grabbed his forehead and pressure his brain from the inside sucking out his happy memories leaving only that sad twisting his conscience until it was almost dead. She took her hand away.

"That should suffice. Oh by the way as a reminder that wound on your cheek will never heal and will always throb and if you think about touching Itachi again all over your bad memories and guilts will wash over you so fast you'll never be sane again." He was panting and Sakura reigned in her power the little scuffle mad her tired tiredly she took a step toward Itachi with his sharingan activated and fell over dead asleep.

~(VV)~

Itachi caught her easily he had expected that he cradled her gently, he chuckled a bit. "You caught her at an extremely bad time for one you attacked me usually she would of only broke your ribs but since she s tired you made her a bit more angry then that. Oh by the way"-he turned to the pink haired man- "He has his rib cage broken and I mean shattered that cheek is what she said and you might want to check for brain damage stat."

He went right to it a look of facination on his face, Sakura slept peacefully in Itachi's arms lightly breathing she never snored which he loved he brushed a casual hand over her stomach area as if to brush a piece of lint off she had gotten slightly bigger her pregnancy would begin to show soon which was something that should be happenning anytime soon. Nothing screamed defenseless like pregnant woman. He knew that she was on friendly terms with many but he also knew that agaisnt Aizen her control wasn't final as was his. He looked over to Aiizen who looked at the bloody mess that was his captain and met his eyes. Itachi knew that look the look of a child wanting a new toy.

Itachi held her possessivley Aizen would never have her not if Itachi had anything to say about it.

~(VV)~

Sakura woke to the now familiar moon darkened room only one more day till she sent Itachi off and so many loose ends to ties off. So many things until, until she would have to be left alone again the never ending loneliness that she felt when she was without him. But it was better that he was safe, then she knew she would be able to live on and follow him. She loved him so much she would risk her life and her babies life just for his.

She got up from the bed Itachi was out, probably wandering like she knew he liked to do when he had nothing to do and she was asleep. She began to pack his belongings writing the note, placing it in the pack at the bottom with his paperwork for his smooth arrival to the soul society and codes and cracks to her account numbers so that he would have a smooth sailing. He wouldn't like being codled this way, or protected in fact she was sure she would damage his very male ego but there were things she had to accomplish and everything was explained in the letter.

Althought it was romantic to think that she was oing this solely for him her friends were also important Itachi could provide important information about Hueco Mundo and she would stay behind to collect more. He knew the rules of the ninja and so did she. True when they were together they were stronger but they didn't think as clearly as when they were alone which in itself was a danger to the mission of reconaisense and they both knew the rules this was what ninja's after all lived for and functioned.

And Sakura had provided enough information for Itachi in her accounts about the Soul Society that would make her a black listed if anyone were to find out. No one knew that she could easily hack into the grand master computer and no one would know. If they expected Sakura to work off such little information for an organization they were dead wrong she never left any bases uncovered it was just not her or Itachi's style.

She had everything planned out and was ready to live at least another month without Itachi, so far she had secretly taken information from his mind. He didn't know about that little power and by not telling him it had taken yet another toll to her body her throat stuck when she tried to tell lies they were coming harder and harder now eventually lying to him would be virtually impossible.

And if she tried she would feel pain worse then she would ever think possible. She shivered as her body convusled she knew she wasn't sure wheher she would last the next month she was already weak from the power surges and the ramifications it had with natures natural equalizer. And she was about to go through another energy wave sacrifice. She had set enough power aside to shield the child within from feeling any of it if anything the child would be safe within her even if she slept for days on end. Everything was set up her safe room that would go off with even the slightest of threating intruders and self reset itself until she woke up.

She was sure that if any of the espada tried she would probably be fine but if Aizen tried she wasn't completely sure, but one thing was certain he wouldn't hurt her, she was too interesting. She was banking on that for her saftey it wasn't definite but it was something to work with. She glanced at the clock She had a couple hous for her to set up the ceremony, which was easily done and since Itachi was hard to forcibly control she would have to knock him out, he would wake up easily in the newer environment.

She sighed so much to do so little time. She finished packing his clothes his everything all but one shirt which was draped around her shoulders which still smelled like him, hopefully it would last longer. She was ready as she ever would now all she needed was Itachi himself. She shouldered the pack, she already had a story set up for the suspicious espada. If anyone asked she and Itachi were going to go up and down the underground trees for some training. A perfectly viable answer after all the elite only stayed the elite by training hard with blood, sweat and tears even if you were at a genius level.

Sakura wandered the halls until she found him in the main room, "Itachi." She called with a beaming smile, which suggested a gushy love scene. He walked over, again dressed in black, he hated white with such disdain that it was hilarious. She held onto his arm in a loving manner and led him down the hall she led him to a secluded chamber pushing the bag into his ready waiting arms, "Ready to go?" She said it in a light playful voice but the deception stabbed at her heart. He nodded she hugged him from behind and said, "Ahh I still cant believe that I'm here with you again." He stroked her arm, and she went o hug him from the front intimately running her fingers through his hair pulling out the ponytail, "I'll always love you."

Realiation dawned him but it was too late she took away his consciousness. The same words as their last crisis, the same overall sacrifice his life or hers and his was always the priority. She laid him down the bag set atop his chest, "I really do love you." She said. She put a hand to his forehead and began the transfer to the real world sucking up the power from all the corridors to a safe place in the real world. A flash of light, and a boom and he was gone. She wanted to cry the loneliness was consuming and suffocating, but now was not the time. She needed to get to the safe room.


	13. Alone Again

Chapter 13

She knew that power surge being un-authorized would attract attention and she needed to be safe, she was tired, drained, but most of all lonely. The small child who was now two months and a half glowed inside her reminding her that she wasn't in this alone she shoved her chakra into her legs and took off the espada in hot pursuit. Shit. She didn't expect them to react so fast then again it was negligence on her part, oh well no sweat off her back.

She did a one front handspring and flipped her body to face the attacking group. She ripped out her sword and began leaping back ward. She slashed blindly and ran faster 1 km to her room. She whirled around to get to the door, she yanked it open and yanked it tightly behind her she was safe. "What's the rush? Sakura-chan?" Tired she turned to see Aizen standing there in all him pretty glory. What was it with villains and their love for appearances? She smirked and leaned against the door slumping to the floor. Sweat beaded her forehead. She wanted to heave.

"Just a little game." She said playfully concealing her pain. "Oh? Then why set up the traps?" He said sitting from her bed all of her traps disabled from what she could see. "Why what else but a fun obstacle course, of course." He smiled and got up to walk to her until her loomed over her, "And Itachi?" She yawned she would be safe he held too much interest and she knew so much he wouldn't harm her, "Just playing a little –yawn- game of hide…and…seek." She nodded off to tired, her body shutting down.

"Sleep well. Sakura-chan." She wanted to roll her eyes, yeah that was a hard request, without another words she fell asleep. At first she slipped into a deep sleep, it was peaceful, black, and somewhat lonely beyond belief great just what she needed post stress depression. Slowly she went into a dream mode, she saw through her dulled senses, the eyes of the elements spoke to her sort of like bat sonar. She was on a comfy bed she assumed as a master suite, from the corner of the room there were two female bodies trying to make their way stealthily through the room. Amateurs. She knew that many sucked stealth but this was just sad.

She flexed her muscles without moving cracking her eyes in just the smallest of slits. The two were part of the blonde woman's arsenal. She let them get closer before stirring, wondering how many days did she sleep. She wanted Itachi; she felt a wave of nausea and held it in. Slowly getting up barely noting that the women froze. She felt like she needed to release steam, something to keep her preoccupied. She looked around knowing that it definitely wasn't hers of Itachi's room it had Aizen scent all over it. She had suspected that his looks weren't just purely out of scientific inquiry, after men of this world were merely that way.

She rolled out of the vast bed onto the floor on her feet. She began to walk off the higher plat form the bed was placed on only to run into an electric wall, "What the Fuck?!" she exclaimed holding onto a possibly bruised nose. She reached out and touched the electric wall analyzing its contents. It was just a minor distraction for the likes of her. The two women finally strode up to her little electric cage. "Look who finally woke up." The one with a Hinata cut and long sleeves said.

"Look what the cat coughed up." Sakura replied happily. If she was going to live here for a while it would be better for the inhabitants to know that she wasn't a push over when she didn't have Itachi. The other one started cussing her out what the Hinata cut girl whose hair was greenish glared at her. A group of other women stepped out from the shadows Sakura had felt them but it was just so minor-their chakra that is-. "You can't do anything from in there human." One with ponytails said her blonde companion coming to back her up.

"Really now?" Sakura asked "But if I'm out there with you then what would you do?" The brown one laughed, "I'd like to see you get out." Sakura smiled, got up, and brushed off the non-existent dust. "Very well then." She reached out a hand and did a chidori charge. It always paid to know the methods of others. The counter acting electricity of chidori with the shield allowed Sakura to move through the cage with ease. She made her way through the shield and arrived at the other side.

She adjusted her gloves and turned to the opposing force. "Now then, shall the games begin?" Sakura smiled and smashed the floor with her chakra punch. Now she had to complete a couple missions. One, get the bang gang off her back, two get everyone to recognize her and leave her alone, and three work off some extra angst. Hey what can she say? Being alone ate at you and eventually everything turns to blinding fury.

Sakura watched them scatter all around the room, "You can't catch me I'm the ginger bread man!" She said it in a joyful voice and she bolted out the door she wanted to cause as much damage as possible. She ran through the hall ways the attacks from the opposing force destroying the hall behind her, at the very least if someone got mad she could hide behind the defense of self protection that way she wouldn't be charged for collateral damage.

She slid into the main hall and found every eye of the espada and the ex shinigami on her. She jumped up to flip and faced the opening of the hall way upside down. She drew several kunai and readied the blow. Like a bunch of wild hogs they burst out of the passage way and Sakura let loose the kunai into all of their skull fragments causing them to scream in pain. They went down clutching them, Sakura sighed, "Just as I thought, you're no fun." She brushed off the dust from her shinigami outfit, and turned, the brown one began to get up, "Wait a minute bitch, this ain't over yet." Sakura smirked, "You're a stubborn ass aren't you?" She turned toward the woman on the ground, "Well I guess you guys still want to play then.." she left the threat hanging and snapped her fingers, triggering the paper bombs attached to the kunai and all of them were knocked unconscious. She turned and smiled even wider laughing, "I haven't had this much fun since I schooled Sasuke in a battle."

She smiled even broader "I swear people from this dimension are so amusing." She felt the peak of interest incline; gently she plopped down into a chair. "Can you tell us?" Sakura angled her head in a questioning manner, "Tell you what now? ~" She turned to Aizen who looked at her with even greater interest. He took her hand gently and pulled her into his grasp, she didn't stop him. "About your dimension." Sakura took his hand and pushed out of his grasp using his hand to let her spin out of it. She put a hand to her mouth, "Oh, it seems that I spoke too much information." She found a hole in their knowledge; it seems that there were no shinigami or Hollows in her dimension … At least not like this.

Aizen walked after her, she inwardly smirked seems her counter bout interrogating was working. "Tell us." He urged gently like a parent and his rebellious child. Sakura feinted pondering the subject; she already knew exactly what she wanted. "Fine but only if you give me a story in exchange. A trade is a trade." She felt a pair of arms encircle her from in front. Ulqioura was holding her firmly at the arms, "I don't think you understand human. You're in our territory."

She had expected that answer, and she already had a rebuttal. "No I don't think you understand." She used a finger to tap his nose like a bad dog while she spoke, then she wretched out of his grasp doing a couple of flips. "I won't submit to torture, I fall asleep and you have nothing over me. I try o destroy you and chances are you might not survive." She let go of her chakra holders no longer suppressing it to a normal human. She felt everyone brace in the room. She kept a smile on her face, an image of Sai flashed in her mind well it was always good to learn.

"Until you can top me in strength then don't make threats you can't keep." She put a cap on her chakra. "Now, do we have a deal?" She gave them a sparkling smile. She saw Aizen smile like a father praising his child, "Very well, we have a deal." She suddenly felt tired, she yawned. The small pool of life made itself known to the room. It manifested itself as light from her abdomen. It spoke to her and without an inkling of surprise she replied with a smile. "Yes, I know..." She rubbed the orb of light in her, "Daddy wouldn't like it if he knew that mommy was –yawn- doing this much work."

She smiled as the light reprimanded her harshly, "You're just like daddy that way you know." She used her chakra to gentle the light and rock it to sleep. "It's ok." When the light quieted she looked up from her stomach a motherly smile on her face. She looked to Aizen who had a slightly shocked look. "Now you know, why." She told the espada leader. It took him a moment to recover regaining his smile, "It won't stop me from trying, even with the new- the paused- factor that has come into play." She smiled, "Itachi… wouldn't like that." Aizen gave her a daring smile. "I imagine that he wouldn't."

She yawned and waved her hand at them, "Really people of this time…" she left the sentence hanging as she walked to her room to sleep and rest as Itachi would have wanted her too. The reminder panged her hart. Itachi how was her love? She was determined to find out.


	14. Nothing But Worry

Chapter 14

Sakura watched Itachi in her dream state. He crept around the Soul Society wasily it would seem that her map of the place wasn't half bad granted that the place was a freaking labyrinth. She had instructed him to sneak into the 1st captains place to introduce himself although she had instructed that maybe the lesser captains would be easier to persuade particularly Ukitake of the thirteenth division.

Along with the map she had given him profiles of all the inhabitants, she had made sure that he was prepared. She watched him approach the thirteenth captain, stepping out and as usual startling the captain, detaining him and then explaining why he was actually there. It didn't relieve Sakura to see Ukitake tense visibly she swore the people here had no sense of hiding emotions that sometimes it border lined pitiful. She relaxed when Ukitake seemed to buy his story when Itachi showed the nessesary documents to prove his validilty. The dream changed and Itachi was presented to the captains, encountering minor questioning from the captains which he bore to the perfect protocol and then to the soul society shinigami. Sakura didnt like the way some of the women melted or how some of the men glared. Nor how Hinamori looked at him with pure comtempt as well as Ukitake but Itachi would and could make it out of anything and she knew it.

When Sakura woke she had no complaints everything went as well as she could have ever anticipated to happen all she could hope was that Itachi didn't get into too much trouble until she made her way back. She stretched it had been a month or so since she had sent Itachi on his less-then-merry way she felt like dying the little light in her agreed, she rubbed the slight bulge of her stomach wondering absently whether it would be a boy or a girl, what it would look like etc. Who knew that a pregnant womans thoughts could be her turning point? She was getting soft wasn't she? Then again she really didn't care. Tiredly she hopped out of the bed doing the few excersizes that she could do she would have to fly this coop soon.

It, after all didn't take a genius to figure out how weak she was getting from supplying most of her energy to the growing baby and she knew that soon she wouldn't have any to get he away. The window of opportunity was slowly slimmng down and she knew she only had a month before ht cut off date, and as she stated to Itachi before she was definitely raising their little one in an environment like Hueco Mundo. It was up there with raising the little thing in the Akatsuki camp she could only thank god that Itachi had broken away from their group and had permenently taken up residence in Konoha to re populate the Uchiha clan as they had so… strangely put it.

Sakura felt herself go into a dizzy spell she had to lay off the powers for a while she sighed she was getting tired of it all. Then again who wouldn't? After Itachi had escaped Aizen had increased his watch around her she would have to be even more discreet then before… that is if it were even possible. That would mean that she would have to practice her summoning justu's and painting the complicated thing on the fly whats worse. In secret. Either that or have Itachi do it which wasn't a likely thing. She sat down and pondered what she could do to possibly make the transaction easier. And idea hit her, if Itachi summoned her it might work why didn't she think of it before?

She had the nessesary ties, he had her hair and a link through his red earring and her choker which made her a sort of medium. Their child served as a stronger bond that would reinforce the summoning now all he needed was the power to summon her, the question was where and how will obtain the nessesary resources to? She supposed that she could hot wire some power to him through their dreams if that were even possible, she would have to check.

She had no doubts that he could do it himself but these procedures are much safer when there are more people to summon and Itachi had to be protected. She shook her head no use in thinking with and empty stomach and a cranky kualian unborn infant. Sakura wrapped the rapidly shrinking shinigami clothes around her knowing soon she would have to switch to an emperor style kimono when the pregnancy really set in. She began to mentally rifle through the files that she had managed to lift from dearest Pinky's work shop as well as get a locator on the Hōgyoku crystal absently wondering if she could possibly steal it and swap the real one with a well made fake. She had seen the crystal itself an it would take a lot to steal it but that was what ninja's did not only that but it would be enough power to help her get home safley.

The possibilities were endless and Sakua wasn't about to pass them up on a whim on whether it was safe conduct or not. Hell what she was doing now could hardly be considered safe, especially for a pregnant kual. She stopped in the middle of the hall looking out to the artificial sunlight that shined on the towers putting on a day dreaming look of a pregnant woman, while she calculated her plan carefully. She would have to set a date and time for Itachi to summon her give him the proper seals and show him the hand seals through their linked dreams. This in itself was quite a bit of work and Itachi never stayed asleep for long, for obvious reasons. She smiled adding to her day dreaming mode façade, Then she would have to send in a scout for the Hogyoko crystal and surveilance the times that Aizen and the others seemed to be near it , she supposed from then have the scout to take a sample so Sakura could make a reasonably decent replica of it.

She closed her eyes to the sun gleam, focussing her thoughts the smile alight on her face. All of this within the allotted time and then hope that Itachi's naturally good timing would open the door way knowing very well that the Hogyoko's prescence would be sensed within a matter of a day not even a day. She sighed dreamily, really using it to dispell the work that seemed to pile up ontop of another. "Have something troubling on your mind?" the seductive voice of Aizen stated from behind her, even without opening her eyes she knew he had placed both arms on either side of her effectively pinning her to the railing. She opened her eyes, and slightly turned to look at him a smile still alight on her face, knowing that this was not the man to croos esspecially in her slightly weakened state.

"Not really, just wondering how the polar magnetics and the atmposphere work around here and if it was possible to change this sky into any type of picture put up there on display and wondering if it were possible to put up a little prank there." He smirked, "Oh? What type of prank?" She siled bigger closing her eyes in the process to shield the oncoming disgust and he subtly laned in closer. " Ever heard of a movie?" She flipped back out of his proximity and onto the ledge that was there, "This could work as a giant movie theater." -Or a good distraction-she thought to herself. She looked to Aizen who was still smiling noticing a chilly wave coming off him. But she ignores it, "When I first brought Itachi to one he said that it was almost better then mass murder… As creepy as it sounds." She smirked lovingly at the last statement. She looked to Aizen whose knuckles were steadily getting whiter as the conversation progressed. She had to find a way to steer the conversation into safe waters, she turned thinking(scratch that) frantically scrambling for a good topic when he speaks.

"Sakura." She hesitates to answer she didn't like the tone in his voice but she replied, "Yes?" "What do you think of me?" A cold stone drops in the pit of her stomach and she can hardly breathe, he had just thrown her into shark infested territory with no means of protection. She was in deep, and she knew it all to well.


	15. Confessions

Chapter 15

A fist discreetly tightens, what was she to say? Your creepy? No, to harsh and the ramifications could lead to something complicated and un needed. Your nice? No it had to many hidden meanings and men like Aizen did not go for the far fetched. You're a nice person? No not that either it sounded like she was discreetly putting him down and she would never be interested, although it was true he didn't need to know that, she needed to be neutral. And idea struck her she put her face in a confused façade thanking god she way facing the other way, she put her eyes in a look of confusion that would even fool Itachi. "What do I think about you?" she said it in a quiet and doubtful manner. She turn confused eyes hitting him straight on, she looked down again and said softly and regretfully, "I don't know what to think. This place-she gestured to the field-is lovely andeverything but… I just don't know… I guess I don't have enough information on you personally to draw a clear conclusion."

She put her hands behind her back crossing the fingers on both hands. She knew what he was and what he was to her but she was already placed in a fragile position. "Surely you can draw one here and now through my every action. " he insisted wanting to gather a solid picture of her opinions but she was going to further deny him that priority. "I j-just don't know." Her words turned to a whisper through her deceit. She looked down not looking him in the eye, she gave a sniff and began to let the building tears fall, she had perfected that art so long ago from Ino. She felt his arms wrap around her startled that he had decided to embrace her, she wasn't comfortable with the proximity of his body and the fact that her arms were pinned to her sides.

He pet her hair like a puppy's and said in a soothing tone, "Don't worry all will work itself out soon and you will know." In an instant he was gone. Her eyes faded into her normal being she was blazing furious at the contact, that's right all would work itself out. She would have the Hogyoko crystal and she knew she would safely be with Itachi. She walked to her room her plans were now spposed to be set in motion her position had just gotten shakier. She summoned a silver pipe fox and held it up to eye level giving its instructions to watch the hogyoko case and to take a sample as well as to carefully document when beings came in contact with it. It was a tall list but a silver fox could do anything. The fox chirped and rubbed its head gently across her neck and dissapeared ina ring of its own body.

Now all she had to do was wait for the information to be handed to her, she began to make up seals to signify her sumoning wondering how to put this. For every summoning the seal has a special trll to it that represents the animal, but what would the definite significance of a kual would correspond wih a seal. She reviewed the seal she knew. A fox sign was fire, the toads were water, the dogs were the ground, the slugs were the leaves and the snakes were the grass. What was a kual? She tried to think of a way that such a thing would correspond with her, while realizing that making up justu's were a pain in the ass, and wondering why he hell Orochimaru wanted to know them all.

A thought struck her, a kual's defining feature was the bond they shared with their beloved. That damn bond that mae then virtually like a tameable pet, what signifyed a bond? A connection? A soul? The thought of chains flashed through her mind, chains and a red ribbion that signifyed a soul mate. That was what she needed. Probably a Uchiha sign on there since she belonged to the head of the clan. She began designing it in her mind, when she completed it within her mind she pulled back a sleeve and concentrated in one spot within her inner arm and then the seal began to form on it with pure black ink lined with the Uchiha sharingan red.

She felt a sound pound within her head, the hcakra around her was fluxuating urging her on. A prophetic vision was coming and without Itachi there the force of it would probably kill her and the child… A risk she couldn't take. The little light within her chirped….(Well not exactly but you get the picture) It agreed, Sakura abselty realized that she was already four months along. The bulge had gotten bigger, and Sakura felt constantly hungry or nauseous, mood swings were more frequent and it hurt for her to stay on her feet for long, but still she had a mission to complete and until she completed it she wasn't coming back. She needed that information, what was more the Soul Society needed the Hogyoko crystal to keep Aizen from taking over. It would be a gift, for her mutiny.

She shivered the pounding headache taking on a whole new level. Sakura pushed the swirling chakra out, staving off the vision as hard as she could, she neede to get to Itachi before the vision and knowing how these things progressed she only had a few days to get the hell out or it was going to be game over for not just her child but Sakura herself, a thing she couldn't allow since Itachi hadn't told her to die just yet. She sighed frustrated with the twisted turn of events, but finally it was time fo rher to sleep, she closed her eyes letting herself slip into subconciousness, after summoning a warning fox that wul wake her if an intruder(stupid bastard) thught to come in. It was dark but it wasn't really anything, being with Itachi was the darkness itself and hats where she belonged.

Wha did she need the sun for when she had Itachi? An absent and raandom thought flashed by it was of Ukitake. He would have been her other imprint if Itachi had died but Itachi was still there, a fact that she desperatley clung to without shame. She knew that it wouldn't do to tell Itachi that though… Although he knew that she was reserved for him alone, there were times where he got unusually jealous and would snap out on a will and end up killing the competition, she had remembered when he, walked in the door and Sasori suddenly grabbed her in a hug. I wasn't pretty. Sasori was basically dimantled and Itachi used Sasori's life capsul as a football. Sakura almost winced at the memory. If the other akatsuki hadnt dragged Itachi off, and Sasori being as sturdy as he was he would have died after the firt five or six kicks.

She knew what Itachi would do to Ukitake if he caught wind of her second imprinting… She imagined the bloody death scene of Ukitake, he wouldn't stand a chance against tachi for all of his centuries of samurai experience. Just then Itachi appeared in her dream and she ran him down on the plan. She wanted him to give her two days to retrieve the stone. Worst case scenario she would run and hide, wait for the heat to die down and grab the nest Hollow into the real world and skip onto the soul society. He nodded and turned to leave when the unquenchable urge to hug him took over. She hugged him around his neck from behind and buried her face in his soft hair which was undone in this dreamstate. She wanted to cry, but she knew that Itachi didn't like her tears, so she merely squeezed tighter. The pounding in her hed increased, she shivered once.

Itachi, hugged her when he turned around and whispered, "It's ok." She sniffled in his arms until he began to fade. She knew he wasn't doing it purposely by leaving her ike that but it still hurt. Since she had familiarized herself with this world she had established a dream talking state that would allow them to communicate, but sometimes it wasn't enough, "Until the time comes." He said as he dissapeared. She knew he meant that untl it was time to summon her, they shouldn't contact eachother. It was how they functioned as a team after all, they would leave eachother alone until they got everything ready on their sides. Sakura opene her eyes, the blge in her stomach was getting more noticable and soon she would be able to hide the fact that she was pregnant.

She looke at the moon that peered at her through the bared window of her chamber, she would wait patiently as Itachi had told her. She would plan and execute, and then finally all of her hard work ould pay off. The light within her pulsed, as if also asleep, yes her rewards, seeing Itachi and having her child, she would do as Itachi said, like she was programed to do and wait. Until the time comes.


	16. Biggest Heist in History

Chapter 16

Sakura reviewed the information the fox provided to her. She smirked these hollows werent that smart then again how could she blame them? There was nothing you could do to stop a curious silver fox. Sakura flipped through the information after burning the paper work knowing that its never good to have something that could be traced back to you, if you did it just wasn't ninja. Sakura checked her personal pouch that remained always at her side containing the tiny jump drive she had learned to use at the soul society and the hacking skills she had learned from the twelfth division captain. It had taken two of the seventy gig drives to take all of the information in the computer drive of hueco mundo and then some memory on her part, she sighed life was getting to stressful.

She conffered with the little silver fox about the time shifts and changes when it came to the crystal. She would distract the Hollows with the biome screen with her kage bunshin and then she would swipe the crystal and hit the road. The plan was simple if a bit risky but that's just what the world of ninja's were made of. Sakura hoped everything would go as planned, again Sakura drifted off to sleep while settling what was left of her plan.

She walked to the day it was the day. Sakura put on her shinigami outfit, securing what few items she had in easy to reach and out of the way positions, quickly she pulled a kage bunshin who left the room with a dvd that would keep the espada entertained. Sakura then donned a dark cloak that clung to her and she blended into the shadows as she made her way to Aizens throne room where, the crystal would be the fake crystal tucked safely within the folds of her outfit. She crept throughout the halls as silent as a shadow, suppressing her chakra to the point that her chakra levels were the same level as her atmosphere. She watched from the shadows as her double brought them excitedly to the sunlight room, she waited for ten minutes before entering the throne room.

She looked around checking that no one was there before melting out of the shadows into the dim light of the moonlit room. She punched the code with her gloved hand and it accepted giving way to the Hogyoko crystal. Before it was out in the open long enough for someone to be alerted of her presence, she put a chakra dampener on it in the form of a blue scarf. She wrapped it carefully, gentle not to shift its position. She began to go into a cold sweat, now that hard part transferring the fake with the real. With one hand on the real she pulled out the fake, gleaming dully in the light. It was her crystalized chakra that would last for an amount of five days enough for her to get the hell out of there in plenty of time while preparing the soul society for the attack to get said stone back.

With her ninja reflexes she swiped the real and replaced it with the fake before the machine could register the fact quickly enough. She breathed an inward sigh of relief then followed b returning the machine to its original state erasing the machine data log of her log access. She looked up at the camera hoping the genjustu she placed earlier in her preparation was still holding. She turned only to bump into an espada's chest, in that moment she knew she was screwed. Without a second thought she was on the other side of the hall, her face thankfully masked by the hood that covered her face.

She had to stall him for thirty minutes, and do it so that he couldn't call his friends. She looked at his face it was Grim jow. He drew his sword and she drew her pulling it out just in time to block his blow, their swords met at a noisy clang that echoed throughout the hall. She knew that the unseemly noise would attract others due to the fact that the crystal was kept here, she would have to silence Grim jow if they came. She charged at him with all her worth and he ran to meet her head on. She pulled away from him last minute feinting to hit him squarely on the side slashing upward through his rib cage. Momentarily stunned she moved to take out his vocal chords. Only to be surprised by a slice that was aimed toward her abdomen.

Without thinking her metal sheaves reached out to protect her. Too stunned for words she watched the sheave hover protectively around her, it was she would was using her chakra to protect her. She felt movement inside her, and realized it was her unborn baby protecting her. She smirked they would make one hell of a mother child team when the child was born. Sakura raised her sword taking stance again while Grim jow watched her with anticipation. Fifteen minutes had gone by another fifteen to go , unfortunately she felt the various chakra's approaching them and they would be here in a matter of five minutes. She had an idea… The sheaves of metal kept the espada busy, while she approached the stand. Now how would Grim jow do it? She used the butt of her sword to shatter the glass open. She picked up the fake stone, with her gloved hands. She looked to Grim jow the alarm going off. The sheaves were sticking to him and finally one landed in his vocal chords. She smiled things were being set into places just nicely. She threw the fake at Grim jow which he caught, just as the other espada entered the room. He was rendered speechless at the sheeve in his neck continuously sawed at his vocal chords.

A pity she didn't have a chance to cut herself up to heighten the effect to fill blood in the room but Grim jow did that nicely. Discreetley she placed a genjustu on herself so whoever saw her, saw her bleeding in her shinigami outfit. She slumped to the ground as if she were tired. She panted heavily, her hand clutching her stomach as if in pain, but in reality she was ready to strike with the efficiency of a cobra. Ten more minutes left. The sheaves whirled around her protectively, until they began to droop as if she didn't have enough energy but apparently her child was pulling the strings. Grim jow still held onto the fake while clawing at his throat. She only had to stall for just a little bit.

The room stared at both of them and slowly Sakura raised an accusing finger, "He tried to take the crystal." then she closed her eyes as if passed out. Five. Just then her dopple ganger walked in ruining everything, just then Grim jow took out the sheave and boldly stated, "No, she tried to steal the Hogyoko crystal."


	17. Home Coming

Chapter 17

There was no way out, she only had to wait, but she had five more minutes and she had to keep the crystal. She opened her eyes, unhappy for the turn of events. She sighed, "Really now Grim jow, are you really that eager to ruin my fun?" Two more minutes left. She got up, her baby initializing the magical shield that obscured her figure. She laughed childishly like it was all a game. "But tell me Grim jow, why are you the one who has the Hogyoko Crystal?" The attention shifted to Grim jow, allowing her to remove a glove. She looked at her hand as if her attention were on her nails. She looked at the back of her hand, and leaned on the Hogyoko container.

Grim jow tried to stutter his way out of his predicament. She concentrated on the back of her hand, the black marks showed up the seal that would bring her back. She smirked, she took the Hogyoko crystal in that one had letting the power surge into her, home ward she goes. A flash of light, illuminated her, her hair began to float and her eyes began to glow. "I guess its time to go home now." She told the espada who now openly stared at her, "Itachi, is waiting for me." Her heart lifted Itachi. Just then, something slammed into her, but she held her ground, the metal sheaves viciously attacked her assailant. "That wasn't nice, Ichimaru." She scolded gently knowing that if Ichimaru was here Aizen wasn't far behind. She heightened her chakra sense knowing her would come at any moment.

She felt the pull toward Itachi and began the incantation letting heself be sucked into the alternate space that would allow her to be with Itachi. Just as she began to disappear, Aizen appeared at her side and hugged her as if to keep her there. But it was too late she was already mostly in the Soul Society, he tried to keep her there with his suffocating chakra but she slipped in through the cracks and before she knew it she was in the seal circle next to Itachi. She smiled up at her true love and smiled, "I'm back." She felt his iron grasp enveloped her and kissed her face. His scent filled her nostrils. The smell of gun powder and spice a mesmerizing combination for her, she sighed. She was finally home, She felt a heavy presence, the first captain. She looked toward the now offensive character with cool detachment. The captains began to close in on them and Itachi held her tighter, "No need to get hostile." Sakura stated holding onto Itachi's arm. With one hand she took out the memory cards and threw them to the head of technology, "Information on Hueco Mundo, I cant Guarantee that its all of it but its still information."

She shifted to a standing position and continued, Itachi holding her around the waist. "There's more of course. You don't think I'd come here that empty handed do you?" She pulled out the Hogyoko crystal and the crowd gasped. She held it out and tore it back as someone reached toward it "Only if you garuntee our safety if you cant then I will keep this crystal for my own."One of them made the unwise decision of drawing his sword and Itachi acted like the speed of light. The First Captain looked at her and then nodded, she handed the crystal to him before falling sound asleep.

~(VV)~

Itachi watched her sleep, his wife his only. He picked her up gently and proceeded onto their room in the fifth division captains room he had been filling in for her as captain and had been training her men hard. He looked at her and to her abdomen there was a significant bulge there it had been two months he had been without her and she was getting weaker. He silently reminded himself to stuff her when it was time for dinner. Her constant lack of food had always unnerved him so now it was time for him to stuff her with a legitimate excuse. He stopped in that train of thought speculating that a few years ago he would have thrown her away for being so weak, but now that thought was to hard to even think of. He put a hand on the bulge and felt the slightest of movements.

The baby was healthy, he was almost surprised that it wasn't chakra starved then again. Sakura wasn't named the chakra control maiden for nothing. The child was covered in a thick layer of Sakura's chakra to ensure the child's safety. The extent of her powers had always amaze him. Possessing her was everything he could ever want, power, and love in one fell combination. She was his everything, and he was her world, that's the way it would always be. A familiar chakra filled the air. Itachi turned unsurprised to see Captain Ukitake, in a way the man irked Itachi, but he had nothing to invoke his wrath so Itachi kept himself in check. For some reason the man always watched Itachi in disdain, and he would speak of Sakura possessively, as if pointing out that Itachi himself was not good enough for someone as wonderful as Sakura. As if Itachi hadn't questioned himself about that long enough.

" Ukitake." Itachi nodded at him acknowledging him to the lowest degree. Itachi hated the man, in many ways on a borderline jealousy but not because of his looks, but personality and the words of praise the man received. The millions of rumors that had associated Sakura- Itachi's wife- involved with the captain. No, Itachi did not like this man who threatened to take away the happiness that Sakura had given him the peace, the love, the devotion. But Itachi knew, that here, like Konoha, their standing was not firm and they needed the allies to keep everything in balance even if it meant allowing the one person Itachi hated within close proximity of his wife.

Ukitake sat on the other side of Sakura appraising her, checking for wounds a job that should only be reserved for Itachi. Itachi let his chakra flow into his fingertips and massage his wife's temples and neck, the strain from being away from him had her tightly wound the years together had made him realize just how attached she could truly be. HE watched in satisfaction as Ukitake stiffened just the smallest of bits. A small revenge but worth it, Sakura stirred and whispered quietly but that name was clearly heard, "Itachi." She said in a hushed and cooing sound. Itachi watched with his ninja trained eye as Ukitake drooped, just the tiniest of ways. The man stood up and began to walk out of the room Itachi stopped him with his words, "She's mine, soul reaper, and I would appreaciate it greatly if you stayed away… That is if you don't want to be hurt." Ukitake paused and proceeded out the sliding door, closing it with a quiet snap. Itachi meant what he said, more ways than one.

Sakura would hurt the man through her utter devotion to Itachi, and Itachi would hurt Ukitake if his words even compromised the smile on Sakura's face. This was a battle for love, and Ukitake didn't have a chance.

(VV)

Ukiatake cursed his bad luck with women he really love Sakura but, she was Itachi's that evil man's wife what she saw in Itachi Ukitake would never know. The man wasn't human he was pure machinery some genetically made creature like Mayuri's daughter Nemu. Ukitake saw the bulge in Sakura's stomach a child her child was going to be born in a matter of months, there was still the question whether they would stay he didn't want to know, he wanted her to stay, to change her mind and love him like she loved Itachi. He wanted her to pine away for him, and he wanted to be her world. HE knew he didn't have a chance but since when was love reasonable?

He slammed a fist to the door, why did love never find him? Why was he destined to be alone?

~(VV)~

Sakura woke to the sound of ITachi's voice, telling her to get up. The words rolled smoothly over his robotic voice with and underlined hint of impatience and affection, if there was such an odd combination. Groggily she sat up and stood with the help of Itachi according to him she had been asleep for a day, he led her to the mess hall where everyone was there waiting they cheered as she entered the room, it looked like Itachi kept them well polished while she was away. They sat at the head table where Itachi began to force feed her food. She knew that sooner or later he would do this, she knew it was for her own good but sometimes it was a bit irritating. Though when he did it, it was oddly cute of him to do it a thing he always was to her.

She chomped at the food Itachi gave her he smiled in response causing a pause in the room it seemed like Itachi was still never used to showing outward emotions, the emotions that constantly brewed within him still schooled behind his indifferent mask, of a robot.

Just the Ukitake entered a friendly smile on his face along with his annoying pink kimono'ed friend. She knew there would be some drinking contests. Beside her Itachi stiffened just a bit that only a ninja would be able to see. He was looking at Ukitake. Something stabbed at her, she kknew these two would not get along, but she knew that nothing would happen, but still the thought did reoccur to her.

She eased the way with cheerful banter, and watched a bit enviously as the men began to drink their sake knowing very well the she wouldn't be able to touch the stuff for a while. As the evening progressed the tension still didn't go down Itachi and Ukitake were still conteding with sake, but she knew who would win. Although Ukiatke could hold his sake, Itachi was a pro and even managed to out drink Tsunade, which was a feet in itself, most would have died by the time they had half of what the two drank. And eventually Ukitake slumped down into a comatose like slumber. Itachi turned to her and carried her to their room, and they fell asleep side by side like it was meant to be.


	18. Snow White

Chapter 18

The months passed by fast, and suddenly Sakura found herself in her ninth month in her pregnancy, she looked at the giant balloon the was her stomach a bit regretful of the stretch marks that showed, but was relatively happy in her position. Surprisingly enough Itachi was supportive, he waited on her hand and foot even though she never complained about her conditions. When she sat down because her feet hurt he would be there to massage her feet. When she was hungry, he would whip up some food, making her remember how well the man could cook.

He doted on her all the time but neither dropping his duties to the division, yes with the ever so convenient doppelganger jutsu you could be five places or ore at once, while Sakura began to feel the draining effects of pregnancy almost all of her chakra was spent keeping the baby in a healthy environment which meant more sleepy by for Sakura. The fourth captain had told her warmly that the child would be a girl, jokingly she had turned to Itachi and declared, "Looks like your going to have a daddy's little girl on our hands." He smirked at the prospect, he would be a wonderful father, if a bit stiff, but wonderful nonetheless. The time of her pregnancy was drawing near which reminded her of the vision that Sakura had. Their time to go home was near the dimensional rift would open again perhaps a month after the birth of their baby.

Itachi no. 1 placed a bowl of her favorite chocolate ice cream, ever since she came she became the epicenter of jealous gazes, since she had the attention of men all around her, even Hinamori was a bit distant, she had fallen for Itachi. Bitch, Hinamori was the reason why she hated human women so much so flippant, Itachi was as everyone knew SAKURA's and hers alone. Sakura ate the ice cream happily the spoon seated firmly in her mouth, then Rangiku appeared, "Hey!" she said, she was by far one of the only women in the Soul Society Sakura found was alright she was funny, especially with Captain Hitsugaya.

"Yo!" Sakura said holding up a hand for a sound high five. Rangiku looked at her ice cream as if mesmerized, "Hands off the choco bitch." Sakura said half serious half joking, Rangiku smiled. "Mind if I sit with you?" Sakura smiled, "Sure what's up?" "Nothing." They sat in comfortable silence Sakura taking a bite into her choco and Rangiku sipping at sake. Rangiku loved Ichimaru and it seemed that he had some similar feelings, although Sakura didn't see what Rangiku saw in Ichimaru, creepy bastard. Then again Ukitake and all o her friends didn't see what she saw in Itachi. The smiled at the thought of Itachi like a sunbathing cat. She felt an involuntary shudder, she dropped the bowl of ice cream. Oh the poor cream chocolate goodiness.

What did the chocolate ever do to deserve such a fate? She felt another ripple or a convulsion! No shit, why of all times did the child have to come out when she was eating the chocolaty goodness. She clutched her stomach in pain, no shit it hurt. Rangiku jumped to her side to support her, Sakura shuddered, she needed to get the fourth division and fast. She was suddenly swung up into a pair of solid arms. Itachi, fussed over her, she thought that he had dropped the whole doppelganger thing but it seems that he didn't.

He ran to the fourth division as smoothly as possible, a good thing he was trained so well. A ripple increased, rocking her world. She wanted to scream but that would hurt Itachi's ears. The fourth captain rushed her to her room, where she was placed with great care she breathed the way she had constantly told the women in Konoha to breath putting her hands squarely on her stomach, like that her water broke, she breathed in and out in short intervals remembering to keep oxygen in her system, Itachi massaged her temples, she was surprised that he wasn't in shock, then again your talking to a man who slaughtered his family and participated in the Great War at the age of five. She muffled a scream as the pain increased this baby was coming in way to fast.

Her breathing was even more labored, Itachi wiped her brow deliberately not looking at the baby's entry point. Finally after five hours of hard labor, and excruciating pain, the baby was born. She was perfect, she had inherited Itachi's shiny black hair, and pale white skin. Sakura touched the small childs face. "Shiryuuki" Itachi smiled from beside her. Shir-for the white, Yuuki-for the kind princess of snow, in short Snow white. She opened her eyes for the first time, Sakura, took in a sharp intake of breath, the child had her eyes. They closed and the baby squirmed cooing quietly.

Itachi hugged her from behind still looking at the perfect child they had produced, Shiryuuki Haruno Uchiha. A split combo of them both, they received congratulations from everyone but it seemed that the riff raff were only there to look at the glowing picture that they were to confirm the fact that they were together. They acted as if they were one, a concept of what they really were. Finally at the end of the day they were back at the captains quarters. "I'll go get you some dinner." Sakua shook her head breast feeding the baby. "No I'll meet you there." Itachi nodded, "Don't take to long." Sakura nodded and Itachi left to set her part of the table.

Moments later she left the room, Shiryuuki cradled within her arms. She cooed over the child, not realizing the shadow that fell over her. She bumped into Ukitake, someone she hadn't seen for a while. "Ukitake." Sakura acknowledged smiling. H gave her a fleeting smile, "I wanted to talk to you." Something was wrong and Sakura knew it. "Ok" she agreed reluctantly. She didn't like where this was going.

He brought her to the garden he looked to the child in her arms, she opened her eyes and cooed. Sakura gave the child her finger to play with. "Sakura." Ukitake said her attention averted to him and before she knew it he had his lips on hers, she was momentarily stunned as his arms wrapped around her and Shiryuuki, before she could register the fact, she felt the man be wretched from around her and saw him sail into a nearby wall. Itachi wrapped his arms protectively around her, and their child. Ukitake walked out of the rubble, "It's time we settled this Uchiha-san." He pulled out his sword and Itachi activated his sharingan. Sakura held onto his sleeve but it wasn't enough he broke loose, sword drawn, "No!" she screamed, there was a significant spike of chakra in the air Itachi released a sinister energy while Ukitake pushed back with his white energy. White crashed with black, there was nothing stopping them. Itachi fought with everything he had and so did Ukitake, destroying the fifth division garden within moments of contact.

Sakura had to stop them, the pull was getting hard to define that kiss was the thing that pushed it over the edge. Itachi wanted to assert himself as her only and Ukitake wanted the same. The Kual emotions running through her wanted to take the strongest side but her morals told her to stick with Itachi, she had to stay with him for their child. She knew she would have to erase Ukitake's memories clan so he would never remember her and they would go home.

Sakura handed Shiryuuki, to Rangiku, who had just arrived on the scene. The child was watching the cosmic battle of her mother. Sakura put a hand over her eyes and took her consciousness. The child did not need to know her father's full power of extent yet. Sakura was weak from just recently giving birth but she had to stop them no matter what. She drew her sword and stared at it, and watched fascinated as the engravings of both Itachi and Ukitake's lives appeared. Ukitakes carvings were white on the left side and Itachi's was red on the right decorating her sword with their personal insignia. Sakura leapt up to them kicking them apart she needed to immobilize them both. She was low on chakra but pulled out he metal sheaves nonetheless. They wrapped around them both cutting major muscle nerves she didn't have to energy to do anything with finesse.

And she lost consciousness, Ukitake and Itachi falling by her side, she over used her chakra limits, she looked to her baby in Rangiku's arms, she wanted to hold her baby and forget her problems, "Shiryuuki."


	19. Konoha Our Home

Chapter 19

She had to make him forget that much Sakura knew. Ukitake, she now knew loved as far as to chase her to the next dimension. She regretted her kindness toward him it had, hurt him badly as well as Itachi. She kept them under chakra induced sedation only waking to do their duties never crossing paths. Sakura didn't need another cataclysmic disaster on her hands. She cradled little Shiryuuki knowing they would have to leave this place and go back and Shiryuuki would be but a month old. She was tiny and perfect the best part being she didn't cry as much as Sakura had heard children did. Shiyuuki looked at her with her matching green eyes, perfectly aware, a genius like her father. Sakura hugged her lightly knowing to be gentle. She would have to wipe so many memories. Ukitake flashed in her mind, he was a good man. A strange coincidence that he hadn't found a love of his own, then again maybe she wasn't born just yet.

Sakura rocked her baby to sleep then putting her on her futon. Sakura needed to get them out of there. She reviewed her jutsu's the best for transportation. An idea hit her. Substitution on a sysmic proportion would do it. Sakura was collecting enough chakra to pull it off and with Itachi's added reserves they would make it with plenty to spare. But then she had to iron out a million different details. When, how, information transfer, as well as getting around the captains. She knew that it would be best to wipe all of the soul society's memories as well as the espada population. They needed to disappear, she already knew how, an old version of hypnotism done simutaniously then she and Itachi would hide with Shiryuuki in the old abandoned training room.

Finally they would substitute to Konoha. She would switch their three souls with three of the departed souls in Konoha they would blend in nicely there were after all plenty of strange characters in the soul society. Everything would be righted again but Sakura couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't met these people would something have been different. She shook off the thought, she would have to bury their data in mountains of others to make it seem as if it were already researched and she would have to delete her username so none of the soul society would catch on.

She had made a big enough mess here, and she was out to right it. She began creating stories, to cover up her exploits. How Hinamori woke up, how the crater in the middle of the soul society was created how the information in the stores had come to be. What a big conundrum lately it seems she had been solving to all of those conundrums' what a pain in the ass. Sakura closed her eyes, for a moment she would leave Shiryuuki next to Itachi even if he was asleep. Then again Shiryuuki was already pretty good at using her chakra, Sakura would leave her metal sheaves for the child, if Shiryuuki could use them from inside of her stomach she could do outside of it. Sakura considered it Itachi's first line of defense. Sakura actually found it pretty damn funny.

Giggling out the window Sakura went to the technical department, she snuck through the compound relieved she left a bunshin to give her an alibi. She snuck int the familiar room the giant organ computer room. She rushed the keys for what would be the last time using her gloves to cover up any fingerprints that would be left behind her hair oiled and slicked back to make sure none escaped. She loved Ukitake but she loved Shiryuuki and Itachi more, they were her life her love her home. Ukitake she regretted to say was just a passing moment in her life.

She brushed the keys, knowing the most effective way of deleting her existence from the computer, they would leave tonight. She rewrote the programs and entered them into a different time slot erasing any of the digital memory that may remain of her and Itachi. She smirked she was 'rewriting' history. Hinamori woke up because of Hitsugaya and his innocent pleadings. The crater was created by a hollow. Healing had been learned from a long extinct race she looked up Kual and found the links she downloaded then to a memory chip she would figure out how to get them in Konoha she believed that they had advanced far enough to produce a laptop.

She would finally get to know more of her kind. She retraced her steps going back into the shadows. She went back to her home cleaning everything replacing dust. She held Shiryuuki in a small crib of her metal sheaves. They had to depart. Sakura supported a tired Itachi. She slowly made her way toward the gates, Urahara Keseki, she knew she would meet him sometime, he had to erase the memories of the espada so no one would chase after them she would make sure of that. She would erase Itachi's memories and rewrite them as well as Shiryuuki's. Sakura walked up to the gates knocking out the guards prying the gate open with her brute strength. Her kual powers cutting into her. "Where are you going?" asked the aged voice of the first captain. Sakura turned the whole soul society was behind her. Gently she set little Shiryukki on the ground next to her unconscious father. She placed a hand over the infants eyes taking out the fragile consciousness the less she remembered the better, the less she saw the best.

She turned to look at them her eyes wandering at friends and comrades their eyes showed betrayll it was a good thing that she was erasing their memories. She looked at her family at her feet replying, "Back to Konoha." She looked up and stared Ukitake directly in the eyes, "Where I was meant to be." He looked heart broken but she knew it wasn't over she had to erase her existence something for him that would be worse then death. He would wander through out his whole life empty wondering who was it he was meant to love, and Sakura hoped that god would grant him a soul to love. But Sakura knew that soul was not her. Ukitake stumbled forward denying with all of his heart, "We can be together I wont get in your way I promise! Just be here, stay. If you want to love only me there is a spell for that if you want me to stop trying and remain as friends just don't go."

Guilt washed over Sakura, heart rending guilt, only she would be left with this memory the last memory. Ukitake was on his knees looking up at her, she slid her arms around his neck, in one final embrace. "I'll make you forget, So that I would have never existed." She drew back sliding one hand to cover his face. Tears streamed steadily down his face. "Forget me." She said, her eyes flashed into his swiping all memories of her replacing it with something else. He dropped to the ground , she felt cold inside he was half of her but not he forgot her, hopefully in Konoha this wouldn't become a problem. She looked to her sleeping child and husband confirming that they were definitely worth it.

She looked to the shinigami group. She concentrated the hypnotism in her eyes while they were closed and released it in one big blast. She knew they couldn't stay, the risk of being found out even in the abandoned playing field. They all collapsed seven months erased from their minds. She picked up her loves and began to walk through the gate closing it behind her leaving only forgotten memories.

-

-

They arrived on the other side. Sakura followed the trail to Urahara's shop. She had taken something important with her something that would remembered through her deeds evidence of her existence she couldn't leave behind, she knocked on the door leaving little Shiryuuki in Itachi's lap. The door slid open light filtering into her face, "I need your help." She said to the blonde hated man. "My prices aren't cheap." Sakura continued to look at him blank stare in place of her usually bright eyes. "I wasn't planning on it being free." She held up the Hogyoko crystal, and a ball of her hypnotism. His eyes widened before he could ask she began, "This ball of light, throw it in the direction of the espada when the fight begins in one months time." He nodded and she handed them both to him, the ball would erase everything.

Her, Itachi, and Shiryuuki. She held Shiryuuki in her arms, her beloved child. She leaned into Itachi who held her tightly, her beloved Husband. She had one shot and it was the only one she needed she wanted to go home. They were surrounded by a white rainbow light the color of opals. Things were going fast Sakura didn't know exactly what was going on, but she imagined Konoha her home Suna, her friends, her master, and finally her place with Itachi. They fell under a Sakura tree. Sakura stumbled up cradling the bundle. Itachi steadied her, her necklace swaying from around her neck. Vertigo hit her hard.

She looked to the bundle in her arms to find that it was heart jumped she looked around for her child. "She's gone Itachi!" Sakura said frantic, "Who is Sakura?" She looked at him as if he were crazy and Itachi looked back with a bit of confusion, "You don't remember?" Sakura asked her voice soft with disbelief. "Aizen? Ichigo? Ukitake?" Itachi said nothing to any of the names. Sakura quickly checked her pocket for the disc, it wasn't there. She looked at Itachi neither was his or her outfit. Had it been all a dream? No it wasn't possible it had been to really, but if that was so what had become of Shiryuuki their child? " Sakura?" Itachi asked, she didn't answer. She let her hand wander down to her stomach she did a chakra search and sure enough there was their child.

She turned to Itachi smiling, it was what she wanted everything to return to normal. Her inner had once said that Kual were capable of incredible things. She hugged Itachi around the waist. "Itachi?" she asked softly. "Hn?" he asked in his own language. She took one of his hands and put it to her abdomen, " Meet the newest member to the Uchiha family." Itachi looked elated his eyes danced in happieness his face showing the barest hints of a smile. He buried his face in her hair and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
